


Bulletproof

by brightsummernights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Short Fics, word project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 35,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 words, 200 short fics/drabbles. Probably mostly Huntbastian, but others too, because I tend to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words used for the project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506

~~1\. Complicated~~  
2\. Making History  
3\. Rivalry  
4\. Unbreakable  
5\. Obsession  
6\. Eternity  
7\. Gateway  
8\. Death  
9\. Opportunities  
~~10\. Dead Wrong~~  
11\. Running Away  
12\. Judgment  
~~13\. Seeking Solace~~  
14\. Excuses  
15\. Vengeance  
~~16\. Love~~  
~~17\. Tears~~  
18\. My Inspiration  
~~19\. Never Again~~  
20\. Online  
~~21\. Failure~~  
~~22\. Rebirth~~  
~~23\. Breaking Away~~  
24\. Forever and a Day  
~~25\. Lost and Found~~  
~~26\. Light~~  
27\. Dark  
28\. Faith  
29\. Colors  
30\. Exploration  
~~31\. Seeing Red~~  
32\. Shades of Gray  
33\. Forgotten  
34\. Dreamer  
35\. Mist  
~~36\. Burning~~  
~~37\. Out of Time~~  
~~38\. Knowing How~~  
39\. Fork in the Road  
~~40\. Start~~  
41\. Nature's Fury  
~~42\. At Peace~~  
~~43\. Heart Song~~  
~~44\. Reflection~~  
45\. Perfection  
~~46\. Everyday Magic~~  
47\. Umbrella  
48\. Party  
49\. Troubling Thoughts  
50\. Stirring in the Wind  
~~51\. Future~~  
52\. Health and Healing  
53\. Separation  
54\. Everything for You  
55\. Slow Down  
~~56\. Heartfelt Apology~~  
57\. Challenged  
58\. Exhaustion  
59\. Accuracy  
60\. Irregular Orbit  
61\. Cold Embrace  
~~62\. Frost~~  
63\. A moment in Time  
64\. Dangerous Territory  
~~65\. Boundarie~~ s  
66\. Unsettling Revelations  
67\. Shattered  
68\. Bitter Silence  
~~69\. The True You~~  
70\. Pretence  
~~71\. Patience~~  
72\. Midnight  
~~73\. Shadows~~  
74\. Summer Haze  
~~75\. Memories~~  
76\. Change in the Weather  
77\. Illogical  
~~78\. Only Human~~  
79\. A Place to Belong  
80\. Advantage  
81\. Breakfast  
82\. Echoes  
83\. Falling  
84\. Picking up the Pieces  
85\. Gunshot  
86\. Possession  
87\. Twilight  
88\. Nowhere and Nothing  
~~89\. Answers~~  
90\. Innocence  
~~91\. Simplicity~~  
~~92\. Reality~~  
~~93\. Acceptance~~  
94\. Enthusiasm  
95\. Game  
96\. Friendship  
97\. Endings  
98\. Break Away  
99\. Heaven  
~~100\. Breathe Again~~  
101\. Insanity  
102\. Misfortune  
103\. Smile  
~~104\. Silence~~  
105\. Questioning  
~~106\. Blood~~  
107\. Rainbow  
108\. Mother Nature  
109\. Cat  
110\. No Time  
111\. Trouble Lurking  
112\. Foreign  
113\. Sorrow  
114\. Happiness  
115\. Under the Rain  
116\. Flowers  
~~117\. Night~~  
118\. Expectations  
119\. Stars  
~~120\. Hold My Hand~~  
121\. Eyes  
122\. Abandoned  
123\. Dreams  
124\. Teamwork  
125\. Standing Still  
126\. Dying  
127\. Two Roads  
128\. Illusion  
129\. Family  
130\. Creation  
131\. Childhood  
132\. Breaking the Rules  
133\. Deep in Thought  
134\. Keeping a Secret  
135\. Waiting  
136\. Danger Ahead  
137\. Sacrifice  
138\. No Way Out  
139\. Rejection  
140\. Fairy Tale  
141\. Magic  
142\. Do Not Disturb  
143\. Multitasking  
144\. Phobias  
145\. Horror  
146\. Traps  
147\. Playing the Melody  
148\. Annoyance  
149\. I Can't  
150\. Mirror  
151\. Test  
152\. Starvation  
153\. Words  
154\. Pen and Paper  
155\. Can You Hear Me?  
156\. Out Cold  
157\. Spiral  
158\. Food  
159\. Pain  
160\. Through the Fire  
161\. Drowning  
162\. All That I Have  
~~163\. Give Up~~  
164\. Last Hope  
165\. In the Storm  
166\. Solitude  
167\. Relaxation  
168\. Weakness  
169\. Grave  
170\. There's Nothing There.  
171\. Diary  
172\. Smoking  
173\. Chaos  
174\. Sexy  
175\. The Ocean is Vast  
176\. Sand  
~~177\. Precious~~  
~~178\. It's Over~~  
~~179\. Strange~~  
180\. Disaster  
181\. The Scariest Thing  
182\. The Value of a Day  
183\. Mystery  
184\. Partners in Crime  
185\. 1 + 4 = 6  
186\. Contradiction  
187\. Angst/Emo  
188\. Regret  
189\. Secret in the Closet  
190\. Balls  
191\. Envious  
192\. If there's a sun in the sky…  
193\. Sharing a Drink  
194\. The Story of a Small Love  
195\. The Long Shining Road  
196\. Twisted  
197\. Help  
~~198\. Luck~~  
199\. Destiny  
200\. Final Rush

43/200


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 56, heartfelt apology.

“That was a really bad move, Clarington. Maybe your worst ever, and I have been there to witness some of your poorest moments”, Sebastian informs almost happily from the doorway. He sits down on Hunter’s bed, and if they hadn’t been best friends for over ten years, dark-haired boy would be already collecting his teeth from the floor.

 “Where is he?” Hunter wants to know, his voice hoarse. He wouldn’t forget how Jeff had glanced at him over his shoulder, wide dark eyes full of hurt. Only few moments earlier he had been sitting in Hunter's lap, explaining something with wild hand gestures. Hunter hadn't been listening, he had just held other boy, pulling mental strength from the realization that boys didn't really care. It was all okay, they were cool with Jeff and Hunter and clear intimacy between them. He wouldn't be ready to be like this outside, in coffee shops, movie theaters and pizza places anytime soon, but even that small baby step, being open with the guys felt like an achievement. It also made Jeff happy. 

Then. Familiar figure at the door, Jeff falling to the floor to his hands and knees. Hitting his head to the hard, wooden table had been so close. Get off me, fucking faggot. Hunter had been in full panic mode, but that doesn’t justify those toxic and hurtful words. He didn’t have time to apologize and explain. Hunter was brushing his sweaty hands to his slacks when older Clarington, only person who can really break his son, had walker closer. He had swallowed that clumsy lie, smiled at boys and their silly habits with tight, humorless lips. “What a nice surprise”, Hunter had greeted him, eyeing boys who had helped Jeff from the floor. Sebastian’s eyes were full of venom, sending wordless questions towards his best friend. 

“In their dorm of course, bawling his eyes out. I recommend you to watch your step. Jeff is pretty and sweet, he could easily decide that you aren’t worth the effort.”

“Do you think I’m not attractive enough for him?” Sebastian snorts, annoyed and amused. “Oh god, your issues with your looks have always been hilarious. Someone could suspect that you don’t own a mirror. Believe me, you are most fuckable thing in whole Dalton. After your awesome best buddy of course. But it wouldn't be a problem for Jeff to find a guy who would be proud to show him, walk around hand in hand, and to do all other typical romantic shit. In public. I'm saying this as your friend, Clarington. You better apologize and really mean it.” 

Hunter gets up and hurries to the other room. Someone has left door open, and maybe Hunter hopes in vain, but it looks like he is expected visitor. Besides Jeff room is empty, his roommate isn't around. 

I’m sorry, blondie. So fucking sorry.”

“You called me faggot.” Jeff turns around, and when Hunter sees pearls of tears in the corner of his eyes, he knows Jeff is too precious for his own good. He has lived in the world of acceptance where his parents didn’t even blink when they hard that only son of the family was bisexual. Jeff was allowed to dance and sing just for fun, his family lived through all his phases like those months when he was excited about visual arts and covered canvas after canvas with colourful pictures even though Jeff can only draw his specialty, fat stick men. But he could always be just himself, Jeff hasn’t ever faced a situation where hiding his true self has been wiser.

“He would kick me out of home.”

“I understand that. I knew what I signed up for when I promised to try this with you. I may not be sharpest pencil in the box, but I’m not waiting for invitations to Christmas table and family weddings. Those things aren’t possible, I get that. It would be okay, Hunt. Really. If you wouldn’t have used that word. Also pushing me like that was pretty offensive, I could have hit my head quite badly."

"I wasn't thinking", Hunter mumbles weakly, his hands itching to touch Jeff. "This is still so new for me."

Other boy's face softens. "I know. I was warned about you, that you couldn't ever give what I need. But even though you can be clumsy, and you looked like you were about to faint when I touched your cock for the first time, you can still be so good to me. Like that picnic on my birthday. That rain was absolutely apocalyptic, but you didn't care. I couldn't have guessed that picnic in a damn car could be so romantic. I wanna continue trying this thing with you. I just don't wan to hear F-word again. Not from you. I can't handle it."

 This boy scares Hunter more than anything, but despite that he nods, thankful for another change. 

 


	3. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 22, rebirth

Hunter is miles and miles away from school and all that lost safety. He is examining small grocery store, trying to find anything useful. Hunter has some food, first aid kit, and extra clothes in his practical, not too big backpack. Trying to wash clothes would be senseless, usually he just throws old ones away, and simply takes whatever he needs. Only his sneakers have carried him since the day he left Dalton with Sebastian. Them are comfortable, find all the lines of Hunter’s feet perfectly, but it’s even more important that running is easy in those shoes. He can’t waste bullets.

“Hands up.” Hunter curses under his breath when somebody throws that comment from the back of the store. He should have checked whole place before losing himself in rotting fruits and disgusting smell of that body which lies at the doorway of the place. Slowly, almost teasingly slowly Hunter brings his hands above his head. At the same time his mind is processing. Voice had been young and shaky, it doesn’t belong to any experienced wanderer who would rape Hunter right there, next to dead body and steal all his stuff after that. 

It’s Sterling. Eyes scared, Fresh bruise on his left cheek, and a handgun pointing at Hunter. Hand holding gun is shaky, he isn’t used to handling firearms, and Hunter can imagine that a fast boy like Sterling is much more skilled with a knife, in hand-to-hand combat. 

“Is it really you, Clarington?” Hunter can hear that Jeff hasn’t used his voice a lot lately. He has been alone in this messed up world, and it’s surprising that pretty blond who once couldn’t sleep in his dorm, because he saw tiny spider on his pillow is still alive. He drops the gun, running straight to Hunter's arms. Pictures from the past are violent and loud in Hunter's head. Dalton was a mess, he and Sebastian barely got out alive, and they weren't exactly looking for other survivors. He just pushed worries of other guys away, mourning every supposed death would have broken him long time ago. 

Upstairs, above that body and bad smells, in a bed with surprisingly clean sheets he counts Sterling’s ribs under paper thin skin. It’s stupid, clumsy kisses and cocks rubbing against each other make them vulnerable, attack could come in any moment. But he needs it, touches and moans tell that blond is still very much alive. Unlike Sebastian, he can be saved.

Jeff asks it only once when they are lying together, Hunter’s index finger chasing lines of tattoo on his abdomen. “Seb?” Only three letters, but that little name opens all Hunter’s barely scarred wounds. He remembers green eyes which were already changing colour, furious red covering Sebastian’s humane gaze. There wasn’t fear in that gaze when Hunter balanced his gun against Sebastian’s forehead. One bullet for Sebastian, one for him. Plan had been clear from the beginning, but of course brunette didn’t let that happen.

“You are going to survive. Find people Hunter. Find someone with whom you can continue this journey. Maybe this country is too fucked up to be saved, but don’t let them win so easily.” He was slurring, sickness poisoning his body was effecting Sebastian’s ability to talk, and Hunter knew there wasn’t much time left. “I love you. I love you. “I love you.”

It was first time when he was brave enough to say it back. With those words Sebastian left the world and his eyes glazed before red had defeated green. Even in the death he was a winner.

“He is dead. But you are alive”, Hunter tells. He isn’t strong enough to reveal whole story, not yet. Wounds are still raw. Jeff snuggles closer, pressing a small kiss on Hunter’s jaw, and all right, maybe they could cuddle for few minutes. 


	4. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 13, Seeking solace. Warning for cutting.

Hunter doesn't understand how much he has hurt before he sees Jeff's nakedness on the bed. Determined lines on his thighs, arms, and abdomen are terrifying, them had been drawn with a steady hand. There is even a mark from a burning cigarette on his arm, and young man underneath him is carefree about that. He doesn't even flinch when Hunter kisses pinkish skin with a silly wish. He'd like to fix all Jeff's obvious problems, but it hurts to know that Hunter himself is a reason to most of them.

”What is this?” he asks, fingers squeezing Jeff's shoulder. Blond lying on the bed has lost also remains of his arousal, his cock completely soft now, and Hunter is absolutely sure that he wouldn't finish this evening inside of Jeff's amazing, tight heat. Other young man gets up, and pushes Hunter away creating some fresh space between them. ”I couldn't deepthroat this one guy at the club, and he wanted to give me a lesson.” It's said casually, Jeff confesses obeying to other man like he would be talking about dinner options.

More details explanation isn't offered. Some of the cuts and conflicting burn are covered with Hunter's white t-shirt. It's too big for lean runner's body, so one bony shoulder is still bare when he leaves the bed. 

”I'm too tired, Hunt. I'd like to say that this works, being able to say that I'm happy with you would be everything I could hope, but I'm not lying. Weekend or four days maybe once in two months. Then you continue your flawless family play with your fucking girlfriend. I'm like a whore with you. When you finally bother to come here, we don't usually leave bed in whole weekend. Fuck you, darling. I'm out.”

One year and eight months later Hunter parks his car outside of fancy, almost mansionlike building. Knowing what is happening inside tears him apart. There he is, his old life scattered in pieces, absent ex-girlfriend who had told with clear words that Hunter wouldn't be allowed near their unborn, child and a family where his mom would make sure that Hunter wouldn't be on the list for weddings, funerals or birthday parties. He knows that any of that wouldn't be enough for Jeff who had been most hurt by his actions, but Hunter would like to try. It's dramatic and desperate, but he doesn't have much else left.

But he is stopped right after the door. It's Hunter's life-long best friend, Sebastian who looks handsome and serious in his black suit, green tie empathizing deep colour of his eyes. Hunter fights back, but Sebastian just holds him, his arms forming almost protective cage around him. His rapid breathing slows down, when Hunter remembers that Sebastian cares about him. It's not important how angry others are, Sebastian hasn't been taking sides.

”I knew we would see you here. Let's go, babe. He hasn't been found in the puddle of blood in seven months. Sterling has stopped cutting himself and all that other shit. I'll steal some cake from the kitchen. We can get drunk and I'll give you a blowjob or whatever. You just need to stop hurting yourself. It's over. It's okay to give up, this in't a war or one of your father's twisted games. Breathe, babe.”

Hunter turns around instinctively, seeking comfort blindly from the curve of Smythe's neck and faint scent of deodorant and soap on his skin. "I don't know what to do", he mumbles, salty tears thickening his voice. 

"You don't have to know." 

 


	5. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically something more to my fic "Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue" in WHWAAOL. Dom/Sub without any actual porn. And yeah, this is sub!Hunter, because you couldn't ever believe what kind of problems I have with sub!Sebastian. 
> 
> Number 179, Strange.

There is a breakfast on kitchen table, fruits, croissants and juice on white, spotless tablecloth. Together with his wide-eyed sub that sight shakes Sebastian’s mental balance. Hunter is wearing his work clothes, he has left the bed early only to prepare breakfast for Sebastian even though he knows that it’s not necessary to bother. Mondays after these weekends are even harder than usually, and there is no need to give him a reason for extra stress. “I want you to stop going to him.” 

Sebastian sits down on the chair in front of Hunter. Gentle hands maneuver his face so they are facing each other. Submission and worry shine in Hunter’s pale eyes.

“You understand that I’m hurting Jeff, right? In this weekend I fucked his throat. He was also whipped. In general it was so rough that I’m sure that appearing at that dance studio is out of question today. Of course I took care of every mark I left on his body, and drowned him in affection afterwards, but it’s complete opposite of our activities in bed.”

With Hunter intimacy is different. There are no toys, only their bare bodies. Sebastian hasn’t ever kissed Jeff on the lips, he saves those touches for Hunter, who looks almost surprised every time. When minutes pass, he sinks deeper and deeper, in that place where Sebastian’s voice is his only anchor and lifesaver. “Spread your legs, gorgeous. Just like that. Let me in. You are so fucking good.” Last word is long and low, and Sebastian enjoys hearing Hunter’s clear purring.

Sebastian’s kneeling, almost dangerously proud sub stares at him, something undefined covering his eyes. “Get up, gorgeous.” Quiet command is given. Even though Hunter kneels for him regularly, Sebastian doesn’t like that sight. Unbelievable inner power, goals, determination, and pride were his reasons for their claim years go, and since that day Sebastian has done his best to keep Hunter on right track and encourage him to be so much more than Smythe boy toy. But that has asked some untypical actions.

Sebastian still has also his own needs, and for two and half years Jeff Sterling has been his solution. Jeff looks pretty when he cries, and enjoys having his hands tied behind his back. Sensitive skin on his neck and chest reacts wonderfully to Sebastian’s aching teeth. They are perfect match in the bed, with Jeff controlling his most primary urges isn’t needed. Toys, chains, even blood play, all of that Jeff has taken happily in the safety of his safe word.

“Ending my thing with Jeff would ask you to take his place. In controlled way or with chaos. Letting pressure out with him is pretty necessary."

“I’m sorry that I’m not enough and I’m such a bad sub.” For some people Hunter would be bad sub, but for Sebastian he is only different. There are doms who would see Hunter as a wrong kind of challenge. They would love to break him, take away everything what forms his angled personality and leave only empty shell, and holes to fuck. Those men couldn’t understand this weird sub who wouldn’t ever agree with Sebastian’s every whim. He had celebrated Hunter’s every achievement with his whole heart. When he got his first full-time job, they shared a bottle of wine and kissed in the balcony, stars as the stage of their emotions. Last year, on that wonderful day when they published his first book, Sebastian forgot rules for a moment and bought Hunter a new car which was decorated with huge, red ribbon.

“We’ll make it work. Like always. I’m not going to give up. I just can’t stand the idea of you with some dom who doesn’t get you at all.”


	6. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 40, start. 
> 
> http://brightsummernights7cf.tumblr.com/post/128441102045/a-bunch-of-weddingengangement-themed-prompts  
> Number 3 in the link.

Hunter doesn't mean to catch the bouquet. He is just sitting at their table with his coffee and cake, minding his own business. But Stacey in her sparkling dress, tiny Stacey who used to do lots of sports when she was younger, miscalculates her own strength and bouquet flies over the heads of all those hopeful young or not so young ladies.

Hunter receives murderous looks when flowers hit him in the head. It’s just a reflex to pick it up, dark red roses and lace. It’s a beautiful thing, planned to follow colour theme of the wedding. Instinctively his eyes find Sebastian who is standing on the other side of the hall with very nervous-looking fresh husband. Hunter almost chuckles, he had probably been threatening Justin to treat Stacey well even though all of them know that other half of the Smythe duo can take care of herself.

When he doesn’t notice that Hunter is looking, Sebastian’s face is weirdly hopeful, deep green eyes resting on his sister and her friends who are hugging and laughing ball, Stacey almost hidden in the circle of different colours of their dresses. Realization hits him quite hard. They have been together for almost a decade, started dating during their senior year, and did on-off thing for year and a half when Hunter tried to get over himself. That costed him his father and a loving, but shy mother who just couldn’t choose her only child. 

Years run in front of his eyes. Sebastian has always been there, as a natural, maybe most essential part of his life. In the days of sickness he carried Hunter soup, hot chocolate, painkillers and tissues without even one complaining word. Hunter remembers all those movie nights, warmth under their blanket and Sebastian’s heavy head on his shoulder after he had fallen asleep during Hunter’s absolute favourite movie. They have fought, hurt each other with most horrible insults, but usually it has ended soon with apologetic lips and slow and gentle love-making. "Sometimes I hate loving you. But I'd still choose you", Sebastian whispered, nipping Hunter's left earlobe. 

Curious look appears in Sebastian's eyes when Hunter walks towards him. He is lean and handsome, flawless in his grey suit. Justin sees his moment and escapes to the safety of his wife. Sebastian wouldn't ever make his suspicious comments in front of his precious sister. 

“Come with me”, he breathes words in Sebastian’s ear. Hunter is wary, absolutely sure that everyone is watching them, and he couldn’t get even a slice of privacy. He would be murdered if it was done there, in front of whole nosy, but loving Smythe family and ten Stacey’s closest girlfriends. “What? Do you want to have quickie, or what do you have in your mind? I know I’m absolutely fuckable in this suit, but it’s my sister’s wedding, you have to control your urges.” 

Smiling face is unreadable. Hunter doesn’t get anything to work with, Sebastian doesn’t show if he can guess Hunter's plan or not, hints of his answer are out of question. It’s not much better when Hunter opens back door of the building and they get outside, to the bright and fresh spring air. They are standing on dirty asphalt, behind rows of cars, and if Hunter had sometimes imagined stage of his proposal, he didn't have anything like this in his mind. Despite unromantic surroundings Hunter gets down on his knee. 

“Marry me.” Sebastian startles and his knees almost give up, but damp brick wall of the building offers good support. Hunter isn’t sure what he was waiting for to see, but eyes of worried deer don’t look too promising. There is old Sebastian peeking behind face of this handsome man. That Sebastian was scared of mental intimacy, had broken his heart so many times that it was almost impossible to win his trust. After few awkward, quiet seconds Sebastian’s hand is offered to him, and Hunter gets up. Regrets dance on his tongue, but soft press of Sebastian’s lips silences him.

“Yeah. Of course. I just don’t wanna do it like this. This is Stacey’s style, and she loved every second of it, but I think I would do a matricide if I had to suffer through months of planning and fussing. Buy me an expensive ring and take me to Vegas, and I’m all yours baby.

Hunter breathes wetly in Sebastian’s neck, suddenly overwhelmed from emotions. Also Sebastian’s hands are shaky when them meet behind his future husband’s back. “This is supposed to be happy time. We are practically engaged”, Sebastian mumbles in higher voice than normally, staring cloudless sky above them. “Since when have we been crybabies?”

"I just love you so fucking much. I want to spend every single day of my life with you." 

 


	7. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are just imagining things, and this definitely isn't about millionth soulmate AU-thing I have written. 
> 
> Warning for self-destructiveness. 
> 
> Number 163, Give up.
> 
> http://brightsummernights7cf.tumblr.com/post/128440897475/soul-mate-plots-aka-things-that-will-always-have#permalink-notes  
> Fourth one behind the link.

Sebastian doesn’t go to pool or if he goes, he does it wearing long-sleeved shirt. Anything else would feel like betraying his soulmate’s trust even though he hasn’t ever met that person. Worry is accompanying him all the time, new marks appear every few days and echo of sadness in his mind is nowadays only familiar friend.

He is jealous of Jeff whose toned, pale legs are usually covered in blossoming, pink bruises. Years later a phone call wakes him up at night, on the moment of dying people and wolves, and Sebastian learns that Nick Duval is sporty one, fast, feisty, and small. He treats Jeff like a fragile flower. That would bore Sebastian to death, but whatever makes Jeff happy is okay for him too.

“Has he done it again?” Jeff asks on Sunday morning, absent-mindedly naked, his skin almost glowing in the lazy sunshine. Sebastian gives a small nod. It should be fun, time dedicated to looking for your soulmate should be filled with giggles, sunshine and pure eagerness, but for Sebastian it’s like having a gray cloud above his head. There are so many marks on his arms. Amount of blood has to be terrifying, and he doesn’t know if his soulmate has somebody to help him to bandage injuries.

Usually Sebastian can hide his worry. He has to live his life, there is no other option. Their paths would meet at some point, and it’s not possible to speed up the process. But sometimes sadness is so strong, making him lose his smile at party or during rehearsal that his only wish is to get his soulmate in his arms. “What if he kills himself before we can meet?”

He just stares at his trembling hands. Marks from some kind of blade are electric blue on his skin. Them would be almost pretty if message of them wasnt’ so horrible. Somewhere in this world is a boy who needs Sebastian and comfort of his presence desperately.

Jeff gets up and takes his left hand. His long, slender fingers caress ghosts of cuts carefully. “We can only pray for him, I guess. He doesn’t show up before it’s your time”, he says wisely.

Hunter Clarington is a boy with high walls and scary ideas. He is used to fighting alone, and doesn’t exactly applaud when his cat scratches Sebastian and small, silvery mark appears on the back of his left hand. But soulmate bond is primitive, it was written in them before birth. Sebastian knows Hunter, even before first words he has a clear idea of other boy’s personality and weaknesses in the wall which protects him from other world.

“That wasn’t fair”, Hunter breathes, his hairline sweaty and eyes looking for an escape route. “I don’t need you. I need nobody.”

Sebastian takes a step closer, then other one. Soon enough Hunter is cornered and he couldn’t leave situation without light violence. It wouldn’t be done. They both sense bond between them, and that ensures that Hunter wouldn’t ever raise his hand against Sebastian. “Just let me help. I have spent five years sharing your pain. I’m sorry that there wasn’t a way to help you earlier, but believe me, I saw it all. Every cut was a shock.”

Hunter’s breathing is slowing down when he feels Sebastian’s longing energy looking for a connection with his own. “It’s weak and stupid”, he mutters. “But you know... Sometimes. Everything is horrible even though anything isn’t wrong. You are inappropriate, I knew it immediately. You are that kind of boy who doesn’t take life too seriously. You like drinks and partying. My missing puzzle piece. Can you fix it?”

Their first months together are full of blood stains and sexual frustration. Anxiety accompanies Hunter all the time, it almost defends Sebastian’s brighter nature. Despite greyness in his eyes and dried blood on the sleeve of his shirt Sebastian wants him, wants more than anything or anybody ever. Hunter has his cuts but memories of agony don’t fade his beauty, shapes of his flexible muscles bring water in Sebastian’s mouth, and he doesn’t even dare to wonder how Hunter would look without his underwear. That would likely blow up Sebastian’ poor mind.

Sebastian doesn’t ask what’s wrong when Hunter’s quiet sob breaks his sleep. His bed is sweetly warm, but there is his soulmate in other bed, radiating anxiety which makes a wrinkle appear on Sebastian’s forehead. With quiet footsteps he crosses area between their beds and pushes Hunter gently. “Make room for me. I can still get three hours before morning.”

Surprisingly Hunter obeys, moving closer to the wall so Sebastian can fit himself in the space between edge of the bed and his soulmate’s body. Tentative arm is wrapped around Hunter, and for once he doesn’t avoid Sebastian’s concerned touch. They both sigh, because closeness means safety even though it’s all still so weird. “Just let go, Hunter. You know you need help. They can’t separate us. I’m gonna follow you everywhere like a fucking guardian puppy. If you just let me sleep for few more hours.”

“Yes.” One simple, hoarse word establishes their bond. Sebastian’s eyelids are heavy, but suddenly he doesn’t want to fall asleep when happiness tickles his throat. “Are you crying damn sap?” Hunter asks few moments later, smile clear in his low voice. Sebastian tightens his grip, feeling complete with his soulmate in his arms.


	8. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So "Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue" in WHWAAOL, and "Monday" in this project. This is small third part for those even though I didn't mean to write anything like that right now. Damn university distracting me from my hobbies. I kinda fucked up in the autumn, so I should really, really get my shit together during next four months. 
> 
> Light D/S (no porn), so if that isn't your piece of cake, I don't recommend reading this one. Sub!Hunter, because everybody knows my problems with sub!Sebastian at this point. 
> 
> Number 65, boundaries.

Sebastian absolutely and definitely loves this sight. There is a gorgeous man in his bed, limbs spread, chest rising and falling rapidly along his breathing. Hunter is beautiful like this, his skin covered in thin layer of sweat, bared neck carrying marks from Sebastian's eager mouth. It's Friday evening, and if it depended on Sebastian, they would spend whole fucking weekend in the bed, fucking.

Until Hunter decides that it's right time to start talking about serious issues. Sebastian knows their relationship isn't flawless, and it's often looked down on even in their closest social circle. Only because he thinks Hunter is valuable enough to sit on a chair in family meetings, his sister has difficulties to hide her trademark Smythe smirk behind her napkin. Sebastian feels truly sorry for her boys, there is a different beauty leaning on her legs every damn month.

”I want a collar”, his untypical submissive blurts out, nose wrinkling at the stains on his abdomen. Gently Sebastian puts a damp washcloth on his skin, wiping the mess away.

”Since when have you been interested in collars? Nine years, Hunt, and I still remember that boy who held his head high, and told me that I could fuck off if I imagined getting my collar around his neck. It's still a beautiful neck, and it looks damn good bare.”

His fingers find silver chain around Hunter's strong wrist. Sebastian buys a new one every year, and gives them on Christmas Eve, on last private moment before they are demanded to arrive to Clarington or Smythe household. It has been enough for them both, something to Hunter to help with his nerves, and something to Sebastian to remind that this flawless creature shares his bed and his life.

”All the subs at work. They have collars. Diamonds, gold, silver. Expensive gifts from caring doms.”

”I don't think this is about pretty jewelry. You know damn well that I would buy anything you want.” Sebastian's voice is changing, getting that light tone of dominance he doesn't use often with Hunter. Effect is immediate. Hunter swallows thickly, his eyes glued to the ceiling above them. Sebastian knows to offer his hand when fingers are looking for his natural balance. 

”They keep saying that such a gorgeous dom shouldn't have a sub like me. That there are boys who could serve you better.” It' comes out so quietly that Sebastian isn't sure if he even really heard those muttered words. Slowly he pets Hunter's bare stomach, waiting for more. Hunter senses his demand, but that demand isn't angry.

”I just want to be your good boy, and good boys wear collars. Jeff has a collar.”

”It's not a Smythe collar, and you know he only uses it at home. It could be dangerous to him if he was seen wearing a collar from another submissive.”

Sebastian gets on his feet, walking to the window. His body is kept relaxed even though this issue tickles his nerves in wrong way. He loves that man. Hard. He didn't, when they first started this as much less experienced teenagers, but now it's real. Behind the door of their apartment they can be anything. Judging eyes aren't there to witness it how Hunter gets pissed at him when Sebastian has left his socks on the floor instead of a hamper in the corner of the room. With few words he could silence Hunter. Nobody would care if he did really bad things to his sub who is vulnerable despite his strength. But Sebastian enjoys it that he has this treasure, more than a fuck toy.

”You are right. Kinda. I could buy you a collar tomorrow, drag to you finest shop in town where they would want to see you on your knees, your eyes empty, ready to please anybody. We both you know our usual way to shop wouldn't be accepted there. There is nothing more traditional than a shop selling collars. But I think piece of leather around your neck would murder you.”

He makes a sharp turn, walking back to bed where Hunter's body waits, still so warm. Trust doesn't leave his eyes, when Sebastian straddles his submissive, showing that he wants to have an upper hand in the situation. Hunter stays still, ready for a command, lips slightly open and legs spread, and it breaks Sebastian's heart how he would probably accept a cock in his mouth or between his legs without questions.

”I don't want a slave or a lapdog. I want you, with all your fucking annoying habits. As your dominant I don't want to see a collar on you, and I suppose it's your job to do what I want. I have never asked much. I also think it's time to stop working at that toxic, little firm. We can surely find you something to do at my father's organization. It's far from ideal, but you have proven yourself dozen of times. There nobody can question what we are or what we aren't.”

He presses a firm, possessive kiss on Hunter's lips, idea of losing this man making edges of his sight slightly reddish. Sebastian claims his mouth like he has done every morning in last years, and tries to forget his aggressiveness in the kiss. ”Deal?” he wants to know afterwards. Sebastian is hard against his submissive's stomach, hoping to take him to the bathtub if he only could control himself that long.

”Deal”, Hunter replies with a small, genuine small. That smile still makes Sebastian shy like a school boy. He is so damn lucky.

 


	9. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I watched first Maze Runner movie again, and let's just say that Newt happens to be one of my weaknesses. I have plans for this OT3 thing whenever I happen to have time between my super exciting university books. 
> 
> Number 100, breathe again.

Journey towards their apartment happens slowly. Newt could have taken the bus, he should have done it, because pain in his worse leg has been especially rude since this morning, when he had woken up between his two boyfriends, stretching his body before crawling out of the bed. If Sebastian had seen him there, standing on the cold floor, he would have called look on his face Newt's most precious smile. 

Then, in his first class of the day some girl New't doesn't know had made an inappropriate comment about his limp which was more obvious than usually. He just stared at her blankly, covering all the emotions carefully. There aren't many people in this still new town who know the truth, and both of those persons were probably still sleeping, enjoying a day off. ”It's made of wood”, he answered, voice hushed like he was telling some protected secret. ”I'm like Captain Hook.”

”Seriously?” that stupid cow asked, and Newt was quickly losing it. ”Of course I'm not serious. It's not classy to ask that kind of questions. Especially when we have never talked before this lovely encounter.” That girl threw him a worried look, and Newt wouldn't admit to other living soul how pleased he was with himself on that moment.

Forcing his body under control Newt continues, ignoring curious looks from other people. He had gotten over first immediate wave of self-hatred months ago, but it's still so frustrating that one well-meaning question could be enough to make him snap. Maddening ache in his body stays in the background when Newt focuses on the idea of home. Hunter would bring a glass of ice cold orange juice, and Sebastian's absent-minded kisses would be almost better than any medication ever. He should just try little bit more.

First one he finds after closing the door is Hunter. Nobody is waiting for him, but from the living room Newt finds a familiar figure. His body has been parked on the sofa, all that glory on display, jeans and a t-shirt hugging all the right places, and damp, white towel covering his face. Newt is a little bit distracted by form of his abs, before he approaches the sofa, head up, listening to the sounds of Sebastian.

”Kill me”, Hunter mumbles weakly from under his towel, raising a hand towards Newt. It's natural to squeeze his fingers lightly, try to convince Hunter in his touch that it's going to be okay. Usually he is an epitome of healthy young man in his twenties, and these monstrous headaches don't happen often. When they do, he usually curls up in the misery, trying to catch his sleep, and let unconsciousness bring him through it.

”Where is Seb?” Newt wants to know, rubbing Hunter's hand lightly. It's not usual that Hunter is alone in this condition. Even though headaches aren't dangerous – it was Sebastian himself who dragged him to see a doctor – they don't like to leave him alone.

”Sebastian, oh my god, Sebastian”, Hunter groans, sounding much more unstable than his usual composed self. ”Sebastian has lost his damned mind. Go to see yourself, I don't want to have anything to do with it.”

Newt obeys, dropping his jacket to the floor. With slow movements he arrives to the door of the bedroom, not bothering to knock.

Sebastian is packing, apparently in a determined mood to fit all his property in a couple of bags he has pulled from the top shelf of the closet.

”Hunter wants kids. He wants a family and kids, and one day he is going to find a person who isn't similar mess as me. Maybe it's you.” Green eyes are full of hurt Newt can't understand. He stares at the mess, shirts thrown on the bed and books piled on the floor. With Sebastian would go his whole Stephen King-collection, and that couldn't be allowed.

”Your sister called. I'm surely right.” One by one those words take away all the confidence Sebastian has tried to collect. Mostly he isn't that kind of person who seeks acceptance from anyone, but Stacey Smythe's snob attitude around Newt had been bitter to swallow. She introduced Hunter and Sebastian, played match-maker with surprising success, and wasn't delighted when Newt walked into the picture. He was different than boys in Stacey's usual social circle, didn't know how to play golf, and hadn't ever left the country.

”She says that this is pervert. That Hunter is too good to be ruined with this nonsense. Sometimes it sounds like she would be crushing on him.” Laughter from his lips doesn't carry real emotion, it's too dry and empty.

”You are freaking Sebastian Smythe. Every guy who swings that way would be blessed to have you. It was you who told me that. Full victory on your lips, eyes sexy, definition of confidence. I'm still jealous of that. It has been five years with you and Hunter, almost three years with me in the picture. Hunter hasn't ever brought up that he would be interested to adopt a baby, or get a house. Why are you doubting his dedication to you and us?”

”It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that.” Sebastian glances at the suitcases, and takes one of the t-shirts. It is put back on the shelf, signaling Newt that crisis is over. At least temporarily until Stacey would decide to break their peace once again.

After that Sebastian really notices his appearance, his eyes widening when he truly takes in Newt's shaking limbs, and lips which are pale from physical pain. His legs can't handle carrying his weight anymore, they need to rest.

He wouldn't accept it from anyone else, not even his parents, but Newt doesn't mind when Sebastian makes a fuss of his leg. His actions never carry pity. He is picked up, Sebastian's arm in the crook of his knees, his own arms resting around his lover's neck. He carries Newt to the living room like a parcel with especially fragile content.

It's not first time when he is resting on their other sofa, on the spot with a perfect view to the wide tv-screen. Newt sighs happily when he gets pillows behind his back, and can let his bad leg just be without without trying to pretend that he is exactly same as he was before that night. Touch of Sebastian's fingertips is featherlight on his knee.

”I'll get your meds. Do you want anything else?”

”I want you to apologize Hunter, and take better care of him. I can handle myself for few minutes when I have my meds at arm's reach”, Newt replies, taking the remote from the glass table. Sebastian snorts softly, even after all this time it's not always easy to believe that Newt is bossing him around and Sebastian allows that happily. From the softness of his eyes when he looks at their boyfriend Newt knows that everything would be fine in the end.

 


	10. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/108603639320/a-bunch-of-weddingengangement-themed-prompts
> 
> Number 4 behind the link. 
> 
> Word number 89, answers.

They were both, not exactly drunk, but definitely tipsy. Sebastian laughed against his face, scent of alcohol and pure _Sebastian_ teasing Hunter's nose, when his hands were put on other boy's chest, keeping Sebastian from invading his personal space.

Hunter was tempted, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Sebastian who was except adorable in the haze of alcohol, but also his only really close friend, but it was impossible to do it. Their roads were going to totally different directions. Hunter wasn't willing to try to chain a phoenix like Sebastian who was moving back home, excitement obvious in every word whenever he mentioned how great French boys look in tight jeans. Saying shameless things about French boys and their asses was only a mask, Hunter knew where Sebastian's heart rested, where he belonged, and that place wasn't in the same country with him. Maybe there was also a boy who had had a change with younger and wilder Sebastian, and was waiting for this more mature version of him.

Sebastian gave up his attempt to feel Hunter's lips. With a soft thump he fell on the bed, looking at him with catlike, surprisingly observant eyes. ”I really like you, Clarington. I didn't at first. I thought you were an asshole, but you are not." It wasn't the best one of his numerous compliments. Hunter just smiled lazily, not knowing what direction discussion was taking.

”Let's make a promise, okay? We are going to have each other's backs, always. And when we turn thirty, and if we are still without rings, we are going to get married.” That was impossible to resist. Sebastian giggled like a little girl in a My Little Pony birthday party when Hunter pulled him up, swallowing those sounds in the kiss.

There wasn't endless support and trust between them, of course not. Life was just too busy, getting on the high road where it was necessary to step on the gas if one wasn't willing to get pushed out of the track. But Sebastian never broke the connection. There was an e-mail here and there, asking how he was doing, telling about his life in Europe. He sent a parcel for his birthday and a card for Christmas.

When he called Sebastian for the first time in months, a bag of frozen vegetables pressed against his tender face, his old friend answered with real concern when he heard what had happened. ”Do you have money?” he simply asked. ”Come here.” Two days later he was in a plane towards Paris, his colourful eye covered with sunglasses. His father hadn't been exactly screaming in joy when Hunter told that he wasn't interested and wouldn't ever be interested to date newest and prettiest secretary of the company.

Tears were like crystals in his eyes, stinging and feeling good at the same time. Sebastian welcomed him with open arms, familiar scent of that same damned cologne still clinging to his body. He was handsome in a white button-down, legs toned in tight jeans. Hunter didn't remember that he would have ever received such a good hug. He just stood there, letting Sebastian hold him up. ”I hate that kind of people”, his friend finally muttered, ending their hug but keeping Hunter's hand in his own. ”I'm sorry I didn't come to meet you earlier.”

They were mistaken as a couple at least dozen times during those three weeks. It was easy to fall in Sebastian's routines, and fill his free time with coffee dates, movie theaters and walks in those fascinating streets. ”Our next meeting isn't going to take six years. I promise”, Sebastian told when he was leaving, voice almost feverish. ”I genuinely care about your well-being, Clarington. It just hasn't always been easy when my life is here. Call me if you ever need anything or your father gets difficult.”

Before his thirtieth birthday Hunter sends that e-mail with those meaningful words. He isn't sure what he is waiting. _Do you remember that promise we made twelve years ago?_ Everything has been ruined, Hunter thinks when reply doesn't arrive in two weeks. He isn't sure what he exactly meant with those soft words. Hunter was just longing a change to see what they could be together, if steady connection between them could really start blossoming, and become something that would be written in family chronicles. Maybe he is also lonely in his big apartment, sharing his bed only with shadows, but that's something Sebastian doesn't necessarily need to know.

Hunter doesn't know who could be trying to reach him on ten pm, Saturday night, but knocking anyway distracts his quality time with Criminal Minds. He doesn't wait that, not really, but there is a tall, lean figure behind his door, smile on his face still bright despite heavy rain. Sebastian is soaked. Lime green suitcase leans against his legs, denim of his jeans is glued on his skin by the water. ”I don't know about that marriage, at least not on the first date. But coffee, maybe? I want this to be real, not just fragile hopes and silent questions." Hunter just opens the door properly, welcoming Sebastian truly back to his life.  


	11. Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://brightsummerblues.tumblr.com/post/142394492995/post-breakup-aus
> 
> word number 178, it's over. 
> 
> 10/200.

”Goldie! Damn asshole. I'm going to take you to the animal shelter. You'll be homeless!” Familiar voice is out of breath, heavy sounds of his feet giving a rhythm to his irritated comments. Hunter freezes, because he knows that voice from so many different situations. Sebastian moaning underneath him, perfectly wanton, all chastity forgotten years ago. Tears tickling back of his neck like feathers when Sebastian cried with him after the funeral. His comfort was thick and strong in the air. Hunter wasn't scared to let go when they walked to the beach hand in hand, and he put half a dozen paper boats in the cold water.

It's impossible not to smile at the cold dog nose poking his bare hand. Goldie is excited, fussing and jumping around him like dogs always do. ”My favourite girl”, Hunter talks to the collie, ruffling thick white and brown fur. It has been almost a whole year, and still Hunter misses his buddy during the morning runs. They were a small family, everything Hunter had ever needed, he and Sebastian cuddling on the sofa, collie laying on thick, purple carpet, but she was originally Sebastian's dog, so Hunter never had a real change to get the custody, when he was told he had twenty minutes to leave from their shared apartment.

Sebastian is standing behind his dog, has collected green leash in his fingers, and looks much more insecure than usually. All of him is familiar. Haircut is still similar, his dark hair looking so temptingly soft and suitable to run one's fingers through it. Hunter sees designer clothes, and a man who has kinda reverted. Sebastian has probably returned to his old habits, shared his bed with too many different men, attempting to convince himself that it's everything he needs. That it doesn't need to be more than faceless bodies and eyeless handjobs.

”It's Goldie's fault that this is so awkward. I know I told I wouldn't want to talk to you ever again, but that bastard apparently recognized you by using some top secret dog sense, and escaped here. So, hi stranger.”

Hunter remembers a brunch with Stacey Smythe a few weeks back. She had only stopped for a weekend, her plan was to continue to South America in one of the first planes of Monday morning. Stacey had a slice of apple in one hand, her long legs thrown over an arm of her chair. She had a turquoise scarf framing her face, and deep tan on her smooth skin. Stacey's green eyes carried secrets and pain of thousand people when she looked at Hunter. ”I know my brother. He is more stubborn than a full dozen of mules. It's hard to imagine that he would admit he misses you and wants you back.”

”Sit down”, Hunter offers softly. ”I have another sandwich, and if you want, you can have rest of my water too.” Sebastian doesn't refuse that offer. Hunter changes rest of his lunch to the leash of Goldie who lies down with a quiet snort. If could look normal, just like one of the lunches when Sebastian whose schedule was less formal than his own came to see him at the office, if both of them weren't so tense.

Hunter bites his lip, remembering his inexcusable comment, and Sebastian who wasn't yelling anymore. His face was pale from barely controlled rage when he pointed at the door _. Seb, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._

”It was a shitty move, Clarington. I'm madly in love with you, have always been and will probably always be, but that one... It was almost a decade ago. You can't refer to that one even though you are angry. You have to remember that border.”

His breathing nearly stops when a careful hand slides on his own, squeezing his cool fingers lightly.

 


	12. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 9, opportunities. 
> 
> 11/200

”Don't do it.” Usually Hunter would hate to sound so pleading and vulnerable, even weak, but in this case he doesn't have other paths left. Sebastian startles. He had been following little circle in the dressing room, imagining that he was alone, preparing for the possibly most important day of his life. Sebastian doesn't reply immediately. He just straightens his jacket, looking sinfully beautiful.

”Why shouldn't I?” he asks slowly, voice endlessly tired, his well-cut suit unable to hide weight loss. Sebastian sits down, pulling a chair for himself. Hunter dares to relax, because it doesn't look like he would be kicked out of the wedding. There would be still time. Even twenty minutes to make man of his life believe that there could be even bigger mistakes than allowing second change to Hunter. 

”You are a horrible couple.”

Sebastian laughs at his argumentation behind his hand. ”You are unbelievable. What do you even know about that? You haven't exactly been a wanted guest at wedding meetings.”

”I have witnessed enough of your interaction. You are rolling your eyes half of the time whenever he is talking, and if you even mention sports or some other interest of yours, he starts sighing like there couldn't be more horrible destiny than hearing about your passions. You have absolutely nothing in common. Except maybe mutual dislike.”

That makes Sebastian uncomfortable. ”You know what? Maybe you are right. Maybe we aren't a fairytale couple. But at least he doesn't want me to be ashamed of myself.” Sebastian used to be a snarky teenager who gave hurtful comments like Christmas gifts, and he hasn't completely given up that habit. But for that comment he probably had a right.

”One more change, Seb. No more hiding.”

"I gave my everything for our thing. You just didn't give anything back." 

Hunter thinks about passed kisses, and those situations in which Sebastian had been standing in the corner of the room, all his usual confidence missing. He had been pushed out of Hunter's hotel room even though as a dating couple sharing the room would have been only logical and natural. Sebastian had his favourite movie and a pillow with him. In his too big pyjama bottoms he had looked like a pouting teenager, wanted to have physical closeness when hotel bed felt too cold without his boyfriend. 

Sebastian knows Hunter is terrified. They are walking on the promenade slowly, like two old grandpas. Other man's grip of his own hand is approaching painful, like letting go would mean something absolutely horrible. Hunter stumbles when Sebastian stops suddenly, turning to look at his lover. It takes all of his self-control that he doesn't avoid the touch when Sebastian's fingers are brought on his face. Keeping his touch on Hunter's cheek Sebastian tries to break tight twine of anxiety.

”Nobody is looking at us. You are safe. We are safe. I'm here, and I appreciate this more than you can ever know. You are so damned brave. Now, give me one of your pretty smiles, and let me buy you ice cream.” Hunter doesn't meet his eyes, not yet, but a smile is trying to light up his whole face. 


	13. Fireball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Emma Bloom from Miss Peregrine's home to peculiar children was a little inspiration for this one. 
> 
> Word number 36, burning.
> 
> 12/200.

Hunter plays with two small flames, his eyes more interested in them than a flaming city in the valley. Sebastian leans against him, letting his left hand touch denim of Hunter's jeans. Young man beside him doesn't seem to notice cool night air, but it's true that his own body is sweetly warm, hotter than an average human being would be. There is nothing average in Hunter Clarington.

Sebastian had been found by Hunter. He was sitting in an armchair in the most quiet corner of the library, paralyzed by his own fear, sides tender under his softest hoodie, and left eye colourful and swollen behind dark glasses. When Sebastian took a sip of his lemonade without caring about annoyed glare of the librarian, his mouth tasted like copper. He didn't know what the hell to do. There was a bag at his feet, containing clothes, a few favourite books of his, camera, half-senseless things which could mean beginning of a new life if he was brave enough. But his bravery and confidence were stolen in the bathroom where line of red dots marked his route on the white floor.

Hunter seemed to appear out of nowhere, blue eyes observant, and an apologetic smile on his lips, when Sebastian didn't' like invasion of his personal space. ”You are hurting”, he pointed out even though Sebastian was pretty sure that disguise of calmness was protecting him. Vulnerability was forbidden. Nobody was supposed to know that he had been hit on the places which could be covered by clothes. Sebastian needed helped desperately, but he wasn't getting any in the town, where people avoided sticking their noses in other people's business, and everybody was more or less in love with his majorly fucked up husband.

”Do you want to end it?” Question was casual, like he would have asked if Sebastian was enjoying his pizza. They were in the basic motel of the town, Hunter standing at the window, Sebastian sitting cross-legged on the beige bedspread. ”What do you mean?”

”I'll show you. But it's going to be end of it all.” His accepting answer didn't carry too much consideration. Anything should be better than being dead inside.

City was almost completely dark when they walked outside, Sebastian following at Hunter's heels. He felt nothing when an extraordinary drama was played in front of him. With only his bare hands Hunter sowed fire, transforming houses into death traps. It looked almost pretty, deep orange flames of the city kissing black night sky. When screaming started, Hunter turned around taking his hands.

”What are you?” Sebastian asked when they jogged further, leaving blinding smoke and burning heat behind them.

”It's not important what I am. Let's just say that I'm someone who finds chaos invigorating.” That was true, he had bright red dots on his cheeks, and those intense blue eyes were much brighter than earlier.

”Are they still screaming?” he asks, voice dreamy, mouth only an inch away from Hunter's earlobe. He lets flames disappear and listens, showing subtly that he has stronger senses than usual human beings. ”Yes. There is still screaming, but much less now. People are dying, this whole city is dying, Sebastian. They won't bully you anymore.”

Why did you help me?” When Hunter turns his head, their lips nearly brush each other. ”There wasn't anybody else to do it, and I might want company on the road. Are you coming with me?” Sebastian is aware that there is a car hidden on the quiet forest road, about ten minutes walk from their current spot. He doesn't know where Hunter is heading, and he is obviously dangerous, carrying enormous powers in his body and mind. It's possible that Sebastian's rotting body would end up under a pile of rocks, but at least he wouldn't need to feel like a slave with this weird man.

With a shrug Sebastian allows himself to be pulled up. He gives last long look to the burning city before walking away with Hunter's hand on the small of his back.

 


	14. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is my princess."

”Right”, Sebastian replies awkwardly, suddenly feeling like he couldn't fit in his skin. He meets Hunter's eyes through the massive, silver framed mirror. His husband flashes one of his boyish, falsely innocent grins. Still, after all these years that can make Sebastian's knees buckle. Familiar, wide palms are resting on his shoulders, touch as steady as always, but for the first time in years that doesn't feel reassuring and trustful.

Sebastian has always known that he isn't good enough, but that thing, precious and fragile thing with Hunter had lasted through last months of high school. It didn't in the college either, and when they visited Hunter's family, shine of engagement rings shy on their fingers, Sebastian barely hiding his goofy, surprised smile, Hunter didn't let those people say mean things to him. In that condition, overwhelmingly happy and vulnerable at the same time, Sebastian wouldn't have known how to use his usually venomous tongue.

”You smell so good”, Hunter mumbles, nuzzling back of his head, and Sebastian knows what that slow purring means. Hunter would like to take him to bed, use his cock and lips to make Sebastian melt and god knows what he would promise after that, body boneless and head only weaponless fluff against Hunter's annoying charm. ”Don't”, Sebastian mumbles, shrugging off those hands.

Passport in this tight grip Sebastian goes. It broke his heart for tenth time when Hunter tried to reach for him in his sleep, and he risked one kiss on his husband's forehead. Sebastian doesn't leave a note or his wedding ring. He wants to keep latter as a memento of a man who never tried to tame him. Not really.

At the airport he falls to the arms of his sister and aunt. Aunt Sheila has nowadays more grey than black in her hair, but with her cane and complicated hat she looks exactly like what she is, mildly extraordinary and shamelessly rich widow living in her manor which is more like a castle than an actual house.

”Did that boy break your heart?” she asks in French, raising her cane like she would want to poke Hunter in sensitive places with it. It's easy to slide in the original language of his mother. Sebastian searches words, lets them roll in his mind and on his tongue before he replies with a shrug. ”I left before he had a change to do it.”

His days are spent in the garden of aunt Sheila's home. Old, wooden swing which he remembers from childhood summer holidays is still there. It's greyer than before, and creaks badly when he sits down, but it's still good enough for Sebastian. He can lick his wounds alone, in blessed silence. Twice a day aunt Sheila's assistant walks down to the garden, bringing a tray with her. Sebastian is surrounded by books, familiar stories and words helping him to ignore an ache in his mind and heart.

Stacey has probably been scheming behind his back. It's like he would have been waiting for it when a familiar voice speaks straight in his ear. Sebastian doesn't even startle even though he hadn't heard rhythm of footsteps.

”What's wrong, Seb?” Hunter moves easily, stepping on the swing and sitting down opposite him. ”Do you understand how fucking worried I was? I thought I would end up in one of those tv-shows where people tell how they are still waiting for their disappeared spouses after twenty years.”

”It's silly.”

”Nothing is silly when it has something to do with you. Talk to me, baby.”

Sebastian bursts into tears, because there is everything he wants, but he can't take it. He isn't right kind of man, not what Hunter really needs. Hunter hasn't ever dealt well with tears. Even more clumsily than usually he reaches for Sebastian, patting his knee. ”Seb, please. My life is going to be in danger if that scary aunt of yours sees you have been crying. I'm honestly attached to my dick and I'd truly like to keep it.”

I wouldn't be important anymore. Baby would.” With closed eyes Sebastian tells about his shameful feelings, remembering that moment in their bedroom, Hunter's sanguine face and his voice full of excitement. He wants a family. Sebastian is too messed up for that.

Hunter gets down on one knee gracefully. ”Seb, babe. You both would be equally important. You and the baby would both be my number ones. In different ways. I want to be a father. But I don't want that without you. I want to have a family and that whole experience with you.” His grip of Sebastian's hands is tight, look in his eyes really intense. Then his right hand is pulled to Hunter's lips. Sebastian allows kisses on his knuckles, blinking his teary eyes rapidly.

”You don't have to feel like you would need to fight for my love. You have it anyway. We are going to bury this whole adoption idea for now. You are way too uncomfortable, and I don't like it. But think about it. Can you do that for me? Process it, and if you ever feel like you would be more open for it, tell me. But this is good. It's all okay.”

Summer Clarington-Smythe arrives three and a half years later. She has tiny fingers, and wisest pair of brown eyes Sebastian has ever seen. They look at him beneath mint green knit hat. When she opens her mouth for the cutest little yawn, Sebastian points at their daughter. ”She is my princess”, he tells Hunter. ”And you are my king.”

”Yeah”, Hunter replies, his voice hoarse. ”It's good. We are good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another half-finished fic with Summer, and if I end up uploading it, it's going to be on little bit sad side. 
> 
> Word number 71, patience.
> 
> 13/200


	15. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have really pretty eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144299314508/soulmates-au-list-pt-5
> 
> -Everyone wears a mask. You get to finally take it off when you meet the one with your identical mask, your soulmate. 
> 
> word number 91, simplicity
> 
> 14/200

It makes whole world look like some crazy and colourful mix of masquerade and circus. It's too easy to believe that this endless party would end with a good old-fashioned murder, and people would wander away hiding knives under their clothes.

Sebastian Smythe stands in front of his full-length mirror. Mask covers only upper half of his face, but at this point he could have a tail and hoofs, and people would still lock their eyes on his cheekbones, nose, and area around his eyes, studying patterns and colours of his mask. Sometimes he sees a glimpse of passing hope when other person's mask is pretty to close to Sebastian's own, but it has never been identical. On those moments emotion in his mind has been a mix of relief and something else, something undefined he can't really name.

His roommate, Jeff comes from the bathroom and stops behind Sebastian, skin of his face still pinkish and sensitive. Purple and blue mask lays abandoned on his bedside table. It's still weird to see him like this, his nose and lively brown eyes without shadow of the mask. A month ago they had been in the cafeteria, babbling about the weekend and taking bites of their breakfast. It was a completely ordinary Monday morning until it wasn't.

He walked to the cafeteria with natural, easy-going confidence, dark eyes hidden by a mask with blue and purple leopard pattern. All of them had heard about this new transfer student, musical talent who could be a good addition to their group. Sebastian was first one to realize it. Jeff hadn't even noticed the newcomer, but Sebastian encouraged him with brisk hands, guiding his head to right direction.

He had a talk with Nick Duval two days later. In good, absolutely positive atmosphere they talked through all the right ways to treat Sebastian's favourite princess.

“Do you think I will ever find him?” Sebastian asks, voice weirdly shaky. Usually he would use another mask, mental one to cover his emotions, but it's only Jeff who wouldn't use them against him. He just leans against Sebastian's back in his cuddly way, rubbing his arm with affection and comfort. “Of course you find”, he repeats regularly told words patiently. It never bothers him to give this little pep talk to Sebastian. “He is going to be your dream prince, and he loves you, Seb. So fucking much.”

He hadn't spared even a thought for the new captain. When they enter the choir room as a noisy mass hours later, Sebastian follows quietly, noticing an unfamiliar figure checking his phone. He is sitting on the table, head still half-hidden from the group of boys, but when stranger gets up, pocketing his phone and studying them with critical eyes, shock couldn't be bigger.

Like any person, he has a mask covering his face. Gold and citron yellow on a black background. Delicate lines form a lacy pattern, and shapes of golden butterfly wings cross edges of the mask. Sebastian has frozen on his seat, not knowing what to do. It looks absolutely identical. Over the years he has learned every detail of his own, finger touching light weight on his face, wondering how that boy or man would look. Because it couldn't be female. That is only thing he has been sure about.

He doesn't let it just go. With curiosity he walks closer, making boys give him way until they are face to face, Sebastian sitting, stranger standing in front of him.

“Can I have a word with you?” Alone?” When Sebastian gets on his feet, he is slightly dizzy, edges of his vision blurry. New guy notices it, grabbing his both hands. “Bring him a glass of water”, he tells one of the boys, confident that his order will be followed.

With Sebastian he uses much more softer tone. “Can you walk just a bit? For me? Then I'll let you rest.” He manages it when a strong arm supports his evey move. Getting behind heavy bookshelves is pretty pointless though. Guys would surely be eavesdropping, curious to hear how Sebastian would react to this.

There is a comfortable reading spot, but instead of armchairs they sit down on thick carpet. Sebastian jus sighs, taking offered water and feeling drops of sweat on his skin. This presence, unknown but still familiar energy has an overwhelming effect on him.

“May I?” he asks a permission with politeness, raising his hands to both sides of Sebastian's face. It's also possible to remove mask violently, without soulmate's presence. People with that kind of fate begin to deteriorate quickly. Memories forming their personality and learned languages go first. In the end there isn't more than an empty shell left. Once Sebastian met one of those wrong kind of men in the bar. Possessive hands on too young boy's hips he told how pretty Sebastian would look like that, all too sharp corners of his personality gone.

Mask leaves his face easily, letting that boy wonder his eyes. He jus sits there, his hand gentle weight on Sebastian's bit too warm cheek. “You have really pretty eyes.”

Nobody has said that kind of thing to Sebastian before. He knows he is attractive, sexy, charming if he wants to be, but compliments like that have been saved to other boys, cuter and nicer boys who don't have such a massive ego and hard shell around their hearts. Shaking his head with a small smile on his lips Sebastian points at other guy's face, reminding him of his own mask.

He has very pretty eyes too.


	16. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Can you tell again that story of your first meeting with papa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first any kind of Kurtbastian text for something like two years, and it's likely going to be also last one. I have no patience for that one, but this is still absolutely positive towards the ship. Another appearance of Summer Clarington-Smythe and little bit sad one. 
> 
> Word number 51, future
> 
> 15/200

They have met occasionally ever since the funeral. Sebastian welcomes him at the door of his room, in one of the finest and oldest hotel of the city. It's elegant and reserved, but still warm, just like Kurt. Nowadays, after two destructive divorces and dozens of crushed hopes his smile is a rarely spotted gift. Lean man accepts a kiss on his cheek and a hand on his back guiding him inside the room.

Time with Kurt is always enjoyable, because stupid questions are never asked. He isn't carelessly curious about those cool mornings when Sebastian's every breath hurts like a gash from a knife. On those times he leaves a note to Summer and goes back to the bedroom. Clutching a photo album Sebastian curls up in his bed, surrounding himself with pillows. With quiet classical music at the background he falls asleep, letting pain of the memories hurt him thoroughly so he can meet next day with new energy and fighting spirit. Giving up isn't an option, hasn't ever been.

With a quick text to home Sebastian checks the situation with his daughter. Everyone wouldn't agree with his decision to let Summer always spent these five days or whole week alone at home, but since funeral she has enjoyed Sebastian's absolute trust. They hadn't ever been super close, Summer had been Hunter's girl, told him about little dramas at school and allowed him to put a sticking plaster on a scratched knee. Hunter used to be glue that kept them together, but losing him brought father and daughter closer to each other than ever before. Summer's existence is his most important reason to get up every morning, and he knows that their talented, calm daughter wouldn't have pushed through it without him.

Summer wouldn't arrange any crazy parties and end up pregnant. It's much more likely that she'd enjoy luxury of having whole silent house to herself, long bubble baths in her pink and golden bathroom, and a possible sleepover with her only girlfriend. Sebastian could worry about her lack of friends if he hadn't been similar in his teens, allowing only a few people in his closest social circle.

Usually they spent Kurt's whole mini holiday in the hotel. Books are spread on the dark red comforter of the bed. Sometimes there is a forgotten glass of champagne on the bedside table. Sebastian has a good life with his daughter, but he just enjoys this adult company, Kurt's stories from fashion world, and those evenings when they cuddle on the bed, watching tv. Sebastian has his head in Kurt's lap, and staring at soft denim of his jeans he tells about those mornings when he wakes up and turns around for a good morning kiss from his husband, but there is only cold sheet waiting for him. Kurt's comfort can be felt in his slow fingers combing Sebastian's thick brown hair, but there is nothing pitying in him.

Leaving Kurt unpack his bag Sebastian goes to bathroom, meeting his pale face through the mirror. He had bought condoms on his way to the hotel. ”Get your shit together, Sebby”, Sebastian tells himself in a whisper, unable to study his worried eyes for too long. ”You are far from a teenager virgin. Just get over it.” If it was only about his physical attributes, Sebastian wouldn't have anything to be anxious about. Despite weight of years and reality of being a middle-aged man, he is still attractive, starts his mornings with a long run and changes outdoor paths to a treadmill if weather happens to be bad.

It's possible to comfort himself with any lies, but in the bed, Kurt's promising lips touching his hip, and curious fingers tracing skin on his inner thigh Sebastian breaks down. For over two decades Sebastian hadn't been with any other man except his husband, his lover, boyfriend from time when he hadn't been even twenty, and being there, legs spread under Kurt's flexible weight feels like staining his memory.

Wisdom in his eyes Kurt backs off quickly, knowing so well why Sebastian's reaction is so strong. He sits up, crossing his bare legs and pulling a blanket to cover his lap. ”You are thinking about him.” It's not a question.

”I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this.”

That draws a low, kind laugh from Kurt. ”I would have loved that. You are a beautiful bastard, Sebastian. But these trips have some far more important aspects than a possibility to get anywhere near your dick.”

They pull some clothes on. In his underwear and a black t-shirt Kurt looks at him, unsure if he can approach Sebastian who is still wide-eyed, his fingers shaking when he brings them in front of his eyes. But it's easier when there isn't so much bare skin. Sebastian takes him in his arms, letting his right hand slide under Kurt's shirt, feeling his flat stomach. That living warmth calms him. It's good to have a man in his bed and press an occasional kiss on his lips. At this point it's exactly enough.

When his daughter rolls her brown eyes at the mark on his neck, and asks if he is dating mr. Hummel, Sebastian laughs uncertainly and throws a counterquestion. ”Would it be bad if I was?” Summer combs her blond curls with her left hand, her face melting into a smile that has a habit to upset so many teenager boys in her school. ”Can I get one of those unique dresses of his if you are? Sequins and turquoise, please?”

Yeah, sure, but I have to pay for it”, Sebastian laughs showing his good mood and knowing who had taught her to enjoy small and bigger luxuries of life.

Later in the evening they are sitting on the sofa, a huge bowl of buttery popcorn between them. Sebastian is entirely focused on the movie until Summer throws a suggestion. ”Can you tell again that story of your first meeting with papa?”

”My honest opinion about Hunter Clarington was that he was a top-class asshole”, Sebastian begins, making his daughter laugh on the verge of tears.


	17. Vulnerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for boypussy AU. It's not really described with details or anything, but it's not everybody's piece of cake. What I say about this one? I just got this little scene in my head, and it didn't leave me alone. I think here we see one of my core ideas for Huntbastian. They are only comfortable with vulnerability around each other. 
> 
> Word number 1, complicated. 
> 
> 16/200

Waiting for this moment had been even more terrifying than actual act, Hunter decides. Sebastian's palm, calm and confident rests on his hip, and their gazes are locked to each other. He hopes that it doesn't end, not now when he had allowed himself to get used to stealthy gestures of fondness, and tasting blueberries and vanilla on Sebastian's lips.

”Do you want to say no? Say no, and we can just take my car and leave for a night ride. I know you secretly want to visit that new ice cream place”, he winks, concern making green eyes glassy and bright. Sebastian is worried, assumes that he had somehow managed to hurt Hunter in last ten or fifteen minutes, maybe it's twenty now, because they have spent a stretching moment just staring at each other. Sebastian is beautiful, tempting and something Hunter shouldn't have ever wanted.

Not because he is a boy. With that thing he made a peace long before sliding inside their dorm room without a knock and seeing Sebastian in his nudity, water drops dotting his skin, underwear forgotten in his right hand. Hunter knew immediately that hearing about this school had been first step on the ladder towards this beautiful mistake.

”Yes”, he tells, trying to keep his voice strong. Sebastian doesn't buy that. It has been only months, unbelievable weeks full of staying awake at night and talking about everything between ancient history and stars and moon, but he already knows better than that.

Hunter does it himself, unbuckles his belt knowing that Sebastian sees how badly his hands shake. Closing his eyes Hunter pulls his pants and underwear down. Now the boy sitting next to his legs sees all of him, how smooth, rosy and wet he is down there. Hunter is waiting for a bang of the door or words telling him how repulsive person he is, and how Sebastian shouldn't have even looked at him.

For years he has carefully kept people at arm's length, because there is no person who could want him. From his nervous mind it doesn't take long to figure out an option that is even worse, more embarrassing and painful than complete rejection. Sebastian could definitely say that he is okay. On his hands and knees, offering his ass to Sebastian who knows what he wants. Hunter couldn't do it, couldn't be in a relationship in which he would be reminded every day that he is not enough. He longs for acceptance and closeness, but carries lots of raw pride too.

”Hunt?” Sebastian asks, voice kept carefully tender. ”Open your eyes, gorgeous. Please.”

Sebastian wouldn't talk like that, wouldn't be that gentle if he really planned to crush Hunter's self-esteem under the sole of his shoe. ”Maybe that night drive wouldn't be a bad idea?” he suggests, pulling his own shirt to his lap.

Hunter glances at him without confidence, unable to decide what to think about. Sebastian replies to his wordless question easily. ”Yes, I'm not in the mood anymore. Not because you are disgusting, or unpleasant for my aesthetic eye. But I want to give you pleasure you deserve, and at the moment I'm not sure how to do it. In other circumstances you would have tried to resists screaming my name, but I would have broken you in the end.” Look on Sebastian's face is honest in all its smugness.

After putting his shirt and jeans on Sebastian stands at the door, twirling his car keys. Hunter is still half-naked, has just pulled his pants up. ”Babe. I didn't except it. It's not usual, but it's normal. I have sit through my lessons. I'm not angry. I get it that you just don't drop that kind of bomb when you are still trying to figure out if you want to get in other person's pants.”

So they drive to the ice cream place. Sebastian gives him a kiss which tastes like pink ice cream he had eaten, and murmurs gentle words meeting his eyes bravely. He would still have processing with his attitudes towards Sebastian's bluntness, Hunter decides. It's refreshing to know someone who never avoids a challenge, but also nerve-racking because he can't predict when Sebastian decides that it's right time to shake things with a comment that is totally inappropriate for the situation.

”Nothing needs to change if you don't want that. You are still you, infuriating asshole who drags me to a jog at six am, and gets adorably jealous whenever I mention Lucy Hale. I want to be with you, because it's easy. It feels right and natural.”

A few weeks later they touch each other for real. It's clumsy and wonderful. Sebastian puts on his favourite playlist, and gives him a shy, eager grin. Fingers are cold and nervous on his chest, stomach and inner thighs and Hunter can't help a deep sigh filled thick happiness when his hand is guided to Sebastian's cock. 

 


	18. Seashells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always been a big fan of nostalgic The Babysitters Club series, but for a long time I didn't know that TBSC fanfiction was a thing. Jeff/Byron makes me sentimental, and I have thought about giving it a try a couple of times. 
> 
> Word number 75, memories.

He is broader, Byron notices. Of course, it has been six years since he left Stoneybrook without a look over his shoulder, and at least three since their previous meeting. Jeff had still been scrawny, looking at Byron and his pile of books from behind slightly over-grown blond hair. Most of the time he had been outside, chasing the ball with Adam and Jordan, but there were also peaceful moments when Jeff sat on Byron's bed, completely quiet. He had grabbed one of Byron's books without looking at the title, but instead of the story Jeff seemed to be much more fixed on the situation and Byron's presence.

Bright blue t-shirt is tight on Jeff's shoulders and biceps, colour itself wonderful contrast to his golden tan and nearly white hair. Byron still feels like a stranger in his body sometimes, it really did feel like those long limbs of a teenager guy appeared during one night. At the same time Jeff carries himself with easy athlete's confidence, knowing that he looks good, but not making a number of it.

A bracelet made of wooden beads takes his attention, because it's easier to watch it than Jeff's too blue eyes, and his too perky ass and too everything. Jeff has always been like that, even when they were kids he was the one who had experienced things, swam like a shark in the city pool, and spoke about different places he had visited. For Byron California was something vaguely familiar from movies and postcards, for Jeff it was his very nature boiling in his veins.

Jeff repeats his comment, little unpatient now, whole high school baseball star face softer than in the halls of his school, where girls smelling of Victoria's Secret bodymists would do anything to get his attention. ”I have a present.” It takes a little while before Byron's brain registers the words. ”Do you want me to...”

”No”, he replies with a shake of his head. ”As much I love them, I don't want you to invite your brothers with us. I want to, no I need to talk to you. Alone. Privately.”

Byron would know plenty of private places where he goes whenever house full of kids or his brothers' well-meaning comments get too overwhelming, but none of them seem to be good enough for Jeff. In the end they stay in the car, coffee mugs and two bagels comfortingly warm in their hands.

”You are the most real person I know. Put an effort into staying in touch with me, sent all those e-mails, postcards and parcels.” Byron nearly blushes when he remembers cheap presents for birthdays and Christmases, bought with the little pocket money he had. It had just felt important to stay connected with Jeff, make sure that he had tiny Stoneybrook memories around him.

”Most people in my life are so fake, only care about popularity and their reputation. I love California and this place will never rise on my personal list, but at least people here are genuine. There is no backstabbing.” Byron could tell Jeff a few great examples about local backstabbing, but he has always known when to keep his mouth shut.

”I'm gay.” That bomb is dropped easily and it leaves Byrown swallow thickly, fear keeping him from looking at Jeff who is nervous and beautiful beside him. ”I'm gay and I have been thinking about kissing you since I was 13. If you want to punch me in the face, I don't care, but at least I did. I did something transparent instead of all that shady stuff.”

Jeff's hair is surprisingly soft in his fingers, and he smells of some boyish deodorant and mint. They don't move to full make out, a few quick touches are enough for now. It's different, new and a little scary to touch a boy who has strong fingers and a solid chest.

Present is half a dozen seashells in a neat box. Jeff had looked for them at the beach until he had found all the gorgeous ones for Byron.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today those cities are only smoking cemeteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 106, Blood.

It happened ten days ago. Second period of the day was cancelled, and whole school was called to the auditorium where they let those absurd news films roll on the big screen. Those unholy creatures throwing up black and red mass were first seen on the streets of some of the most fabulous cities of the world. Today those cities are only smoking cemeteries.

Sebastian felt weird, slightly nauseaous, because it was so typical that of course end of the world was coming when Hunter was next to him, looking at him with fond eyes and drawing lazy circles on his palm. He had allowed blowjobs in the dressing room and flirting gazes at the rehearsals become endless coffee shop dates and falling asleep in each other's beds. When Sebastian woke up with a silly smile on his face because pillow smelled like Hunter, still warm chocolate muffin was waiting for him on the nightstand.

There was a chaos at the school's parking lot after the announcement. Most of the boys just put pedal on the metal without caring about their schoolmates or planning any of their movements. Sebastian was standing there, wondering how everything looked so peaceful even though danger was approaching on every minute. Then they saw first zombie, skinny teenager girl who came through opened school gates. Without red stain covering her from jaw to navel she wouldn't have even looked that peculiar. Only her eyes were weirdly blank, turning red with endless hunger.

Hand seized his arm quickly and voice yelled something vague in his ear. Hunter likely just wanted him to move faster, and Sebastian obeyed, running at Hunter's heels towards the building. Inside they pushed furniture in front of doors and windows in a hurry, trying to build barricades which would give them time to think.

”What are going to do?” Sebastian panted, hands leaning against his own knees. He heard soft grunts and swear words from outside, not willing to know if some of their classmates had his head ripped off.

”We'll wait”, Hunter replied, voice gloomy, but lips gentle on Sebastian's forehead.

That's what they have been doing. Right now Sebastian is sitting in his armchair, soles of his shoes against locked door, opened but unread book resting on his thighs, and a knife in his hands. He wouldn't open the door befor Hunter signal, four quick knocks on the wood.

There are still other boys around. Sebastian has seen them glowering in the shadows, sitting on the stairs and giggling in a way that is nerve-racking. Air around the dorm rooms has gotten so heavy that there probably is a body behind one of the locked doors. One more person had became tired of the noises of undead, and decided it was better to put an end to it all.

When he finally walks into the room, it's almost sunset. They had closed curtains ten days ago, but sun is still trying to paint the room with gold and pink. Hunter takes off his bloody t-shirt and Sebastian is relieved to see that besides his simple tattoo other boy's skin is unmarked.

”It's time to leave on the road, Smythe”, Hunter tells briskly, emptying his backbag at Sebastian's feet. He sees handguns, ammonition, protein bars, water bottles and even a few bottles of lube. Demanding touch he pulls Hunter down, on his lap. Hunter does it naturally, pushing them both on the bed and looking at him with a question in his eyes.

”You aren't leaving me behind?” Sebastian wants to know, pronouncing his biggest fear carefully. That had kept him awake at nights when Hunter slept behind him, a possessive hand thrown over Sebastian's body. He really isn't most useful partner at the apocalypse. Two weeks ago Sebastian had been a decent lacrosse player and definitely better runner, but his biggest talents had been using money, drinking too much coffee, and figuring out mean comments about people's appearances.

Hunter pulls his hair gently, face softly surprised. ”I don't deny it. I have been thinking how it would work. Then I thought about you here, alone, waiting for me in vain. I know it hasn't been that long, but I like you, Smythe. If we are going to die, we'll die together outside. There is still sunshine and life. I have seen you on the track, and you can learn to use a gun.”

Freedom and andrenaline and Hunter make a wonderful combination.


	20. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Where did you hide the body?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://yourfuckedupotp.tumblr.com/post/100708379715/person-a-promises-person-b-the-hearts-of-anyone#notes
> 
> I don't think it's a good idea to read this if Blaine is your favourite. 
> 
> Word number 73, shadows. 
> 
> 19/200.

 Hunter can understand his logic, and is able to accept that despite his best pleading look Sebastian's head wouldn't be turned. His arousal may be sweet in Hunter's wolf's nose – animal inside him would do anything to satisfy their mate, but Sebastian keeps his stubborn attitude and almost growls at him when Hunter's curious fingers brush his thigh, or his eyes glance at his crotch with too heavy longing.

Hand cupping his face Sebastian finds Hunter's eyes, silver glow in them curving his lips into a tiny smile. ”You have to give me the bite at first. Before that you only have a right for virginal kisses and make-out. Latter one only if you are nice to me. I can be a very demanding boy when I'm in right mood.”

After tasting Sebastian's blood on his tongue Hunter sleeps restlessly, wolf urging him to get up and spend the night listening to their mate's breathing and possible pauses in it, but his human mind knows that new wolf would want to wake up independently. It's worth nightmares, worry and heavy eyelids when a cold wolf nose nuzzles the back of his neck. Sebastian is in his four-legged form, his fur chocolate brown and fluffy, adorable white splotches on his chest and face.

After Sebastian has shifted back gracefully, completely naked in his human form, eyes still absent, Hunter kisses him hard, knowing that now he has a permission. Sebastian's scent is even stronger than before, cinnamon, apples, Christmas, home and mate. That mix is savoured on his tongue when Hunter imprisons his mate between his body and the desk, taking away his personal space. Sebastian just smirks at him, eyes playful, glow of a wolf strong in them.

”It's not going to be gentle”, he warns softly, lips touching his mate's cheek. Scar is small and neat on the pale skin of Sebastian's neck, and Hunter reminds himself that now when he is a wolf, feeling the need in his blood, he should allow Sebastian to mark him too.

”Do I look like a guy who is interested in rose petals and slow love-making?” Then he moves quickly, biting into Hunter's shoulder, managing to surprise more experienced wolf. It would never be a boring ride with Sebastian Smythe.

First jar appears on Sebastian's nightstand two weeks later. He studies it with lazy eyes, letting his green eyes stare through stained glass. It could contain strawberry jam, and have a red ribbon as a decoration. Instead of that jar holds most important human internal organ which looks more pathetic than Sebastian assumed.

”Where did you hide the body?”

”Far enough.”

A few days later they see a small group of teenagers gathered in the corner table of a coffee shop. Untouched coffee cups and some muffins are resting in front of them, and when Sebastian lets his new sharper wolf sight travel in the room, he spots a flier for a missing person. Boy with a sucking up smile and slick hair poses in the picture, not knowing that instead of blinding lights and stormy applause future would offer him only blood and pain.

Instead of staying at the coffee shop the boys take their coffee outside where piercing smell of sadness doesn't overwhelm their wolves. Sebastian smells fresh wind in the embrance of his mate, those uncertain and anxious faces already forgotten.


	21. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I have already had a shitty night. I don't think helping a handsome guy to bury a body can make it any worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/146516943792/i-need-more-crime-aus
> 
> word number 38, knowing how. 20/200.

”Goddam Blaine. Why did you stick your nose in that cabinet? I liked you enough to fuck you, and without you being a curious little shit you could have kept your head in one piece, and we could have had a decent night”, Sebastian mutters under his breath when his car wobbles slightly on an old and bumpy forest road. Every few minutes he stops and raises his butt from the seat, trying to make sure that there wouldn't be another problem laying on the road in front of his Mercedes. Sebastian doesn't trust this dark, run-down road or even his car lights. With this current level of luck he could definitely end up with a flat tire.

The wide forest area belongs to the family, and it's not first time when Sebastian is there in the heart of the night, truck of his car heavy and some tools in the backseat, but usually he has had Stacey, Kurt, or Jeff helping him. With a frustrated grunt he gives Blaine's body a strong yank, his face completely stoic when the body falls on the ground. Sebastian is already sweating when he starts walking towards shadows of the trees, dragging the body and a shovel with him. With his growling stomach and exhausted mind his usual killer's instinct, habit to check his surroundings for potential threats works slower, and that's the reason why he doesn't notice another car, black SUV before he is face to face with another guy.

His hand finds a pistol on his hip, but when Sebastian notices what has stained stranger's white t-shirt, it's only a light touch, a way to tell another guy that he isn't harmless. With a tired face stranger folds his muscled arms on his chest, letting him see dried blood on his skin, and gives him a tired shrug. ”You want help with that?”

”You aren't going to lose your nerves and call the cops?” Sebastian barks, defensive and frustrated because this is just a perfect crown for everything. If he had ruined Stacey's beauty sleep instead of deciding to get through this alone, that guy would have already had a bullet through his pretty temple. 

”Well”, he replies in a tired voice. ”I have already had a shitty night. I don't think helping a handsome guy to bury a body can make it any worse.” Hesitantly Sebastian accepts, letting the guy walk in front of him so he would have time to react if he decided to try some funny business. He doesn't. Wordlessly stranger steals the shovel from him, digging a grave with an obvious routine.

Sebastian could shoot him there, eyes on the ground and focusing on the work he would be an easy target. Fingers caressing soothing coldness of the gun Sebastian lets his gaze study familiar shapes of the forest, noticing one fresh grave that surely wasn't there last time. Maybe it's simple curiosity that keeps him from pulling the trigger.

Walk back to the cars is quiet. Stranger beside him walks with tight lips, eyes steely, sinking in his own thoughts. Sebastian has a good imagination, lots of experience from this area, and an ability to read between the lines after he had seen certain things in this guy. Job had gone really badly.

But at the cars he stops, hand resting on the hood of his SUV. ”Would you like to have sex with me?” That's asked with a boyish grin.

”What makes you think I would be interested?” Sebastian throws a challenge back, his mood brightening. It's not most impressive offer he has received, but not repulsive either. He wouldn't be against seeing what this stranger exactly has under all dirt, dust, dried blood and his suffered outfit.

”You were checking me out when I saved you from getting your pretty hands dirty.” That's possible. Sebastian might have wondered how shape of that ass would feel under his hands, and had definitely given some serious attention to the muscles on his back. He replies to that grin with a smile of his own, deciding that luck had returned to his side.

He disarms the guy at the door, finding three knives and a handgun from interesting places. Then Sebastian spreads his own arms, letting clinical and quick hands do him a full personal search. There is no full trust between them – Sebastian has a few hidden weapons in every room of his apartment, but maybe that's why his veins are with filled electric excitement. With his demanding job Sebastian doesn't usually have guys with scars on their backs and blood of murder victims in their hands in his bedroom. 

Sebastian assumes that this guy, Hunter would like to fuck Sebastian from behind, without seeing his face, but it's surprisingly intimate, fingers playing with his nipples and touch of cautious teeth on the pale line of his neck. When he finally feels tip of Hunter's cock between his legs, Sebastian is weirdly moved, throws his hand on his eyes, wanting to hide the look in them. It's futile.

”Are you hurting?” Question is asked before warm fingers move his hand away. Not wanting to say anything what he would regret in the later Sebastian just shakes his head. ”Keep going.” I'm yours. I could be yours”, he thinks with confused mind, finally pushing that weird thought away and just focusing on the press of the lips on the corner of his mouth, and delicious pressure inside him.

”Are you a contract killer?” he asks six hours later, lips touching Hunter's bare shoulder, letting him feel that Sebastian could definitely say yes to another round. ”I could use one more member in my team.”

He joins two months later, making it clear to every member of the team that calling him boss's boy toy would be a huge mistake.


	22. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be one dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 120, hold my hand. 
> 
> http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133153175773/imagine-your-otp-having-a-bad-break-up-and

It was supposed to be one dance. Now night is getting darker outside glass walls, and they are one of the last couples on the dance floor, grips of their hands getting tighter with every passing song. She knows that she isn't going to fall asleep with her back against Hunter's chest tonight. It doesn't matter that her turquoise dress shows a perfect small waist or that her lipstick is so expensive that the person behind the counter had greeted her especially politely. At the end of the day that pimpled and desperate teenager is still staring at her from the mirror. Building a lost self-esteem from clothes and make-up is kinda impossible. When a restlessly attractive young man in his dark suit walked to their table, stealing all the available space with his huge ego, she noticed that Hunter hadn't ever smiled to her like he smiled to his old high school sweetheart.

Now a slow love song is playing, and even though nothing really shameless is happening, their hypnotized dancing is still so intimate-looking that people are throwing them embarrassed looks. With their foreheads pressed against each other they speak quietly, Sebastian moving his hand up and down on Hunter's back.

”Want you back. I'll kidnap you if nothing else helps”, Sebastian threatens playfully, resisting an urge to kiss Hunter now when he is there, biting his plump bottom lip, darkness of arousal in his blue eyes, like he wouldn't still know a thing about good sex.

Wanting him hurts from toes to scalp, because when they used to have rushed handjobs and wet kisses as teenagers, he was every time scared that it was the last time. Sebastian wants to have this man on his bed, panting and his mind empty, slick with lube between his legs. With tight knots in his stomach he thinks about kissing Hunter's almost burning mouth and making him feel safe. This time they could trust their thing, nobody could make decisions for them.

 It's not exactly okay. Sebastian has kept his apartment to himself, but he had still drifted to a relationship that's more than sex. There is an extra toothbrush in a mug in his bathroom cabinet, and hair products on the top shelf seem to be multiplying every night. But he knows. Goddam well he knows who has always owned Sebastian's heart. He had been at least more mature than that, had never pretended that it was his fairytale.

Hunter Clarington is his fairytale. Sebastian was his first kiss and never got a real change with him before adults and parents decided that it wasn't a good idea at all. ”I don't care that you are gay, Sebastian”, his father told in that freaking annoying lecturing and knowing tone. ”But that boy is a troublemaker, he is never going to be anything.”

Sebastian has no idea what Hunter does for living, but the suit he is wearing would be month's salary for some people. Silver shines in his watch and cufflinks, and Sebastian only wants to wake up with this man on every morning for the rest of his life. Nuzzling his cheek Sebastian lets his eyes close, only focusing on the quiet music and the body under his hands. His body still remembers how to move against Hunter. They used to dance on the stage, just for fun, not talking about it how they responded to each other's moves without planning them beforehand. He just knew when Hunter was choosing left and met him in the halfway. Sebastian trusted Hunter's arms holding him and Hunter did same to him.

He wants to know if Hunter still has a secret sweet tooth and a collection of comic books in his shelf. His short brown hair used to smell like apples, and Sebastian was positively surprised when Hunter's mom didn't stare at him like something unpleasant dog had dragged inside. Of course his father was another story, but Amanda Clarington discussed with him in smooth French, and bought him a banana-strawberry smoothie from the cafeteria.

”I don't know about you, but I'm going to leave and have a drink at some other place before heading home”, a man next to her tells pocketing his black iPhone. With wide dark eyes she looks at him, surprised that he is really taking this so calmly while she has an urge to stomp her foot like her five year old goddaughter did when she was told that she definitely couldn't get a pony for her birthday. She goes to gym five times a week, had learned to walk in these heels which are slowly murdering her feet and has ten perfect fingernails. Still she can't get what she wants. Even once.

”Why should I waste energy for any of this? It's not a secret that Clarington is only person Sebastian has ever truly loved. He showed me his cards at the beginning, was never dishonest about it. Maybe Clarington wasn't that open about it, but if you imagined that he is going to be a father of your future children, it's time to wake up to reality. Sebastian doesn't back off and he fights dirty.”

”Yes, yes, yes”, Hunter half-cries in the curve of Sebastian's neck, leaving a wet spot on his collar, and making him realize that having sex on every possible flat surface should wait a bit.

Hotel room window offers a view to the snowy and dark city with its numerous yellow lights. Empty water bottle has rolled under the bed, and two dark suit coats have been forgotten on the floor at the doorway. Sebastian is watching The Santa Clause on mute, and running fingers of his left hand through Hunter's hair. Apparently other man feels peaceful and cozy enough with him, because he is using Sebastian's probably very uncomfortable runner's thighs as a pillow, sleeping quietly in his underwear and white tank top. Sebastian would like to pull covers on him, but he isn't willing to move and distract Hunter's rest.

There wasn't sex. They stayed close to each other, always touching even with a few fingers. When Sebastian took a white, fluffy towel in his hands, he wanted nothing more than to invite Hunter to the bathroom with him, but it would have broken peace in the room. Hands on his hips had been sticky and too warm, Hunter simply wasn't ready to go any further yet. He was overwhelmed.

After his shower, warm steam still on his skin Sebastian was hugged from behind. Hunter relaxed against him, smelling his soapy and clean scent. ”You are already making me sappy. I have all kind of stupid ideas about date nights. I just want this. My change with you.”

Suddenly he stirs and turns around, blue eyes full of soft shadows, and eyelashes sticky from his heavy sleep.

”Do you?” Sebastian begins his not properly defined question, taking a deep, calming breath when his heart starts beating faster. Hunter blinks quickly, reaching out his hand to entwine their fingers together. ”I'm exactly where I want to be”, he replies firmly, getting up to kiss him gently.


	23. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You were a brat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 117, night. 
> 
> Vampires. 
> 
> http://autumnsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/151203766240/starters-just-in-time-for-halloween

”You came back then”, lazy voice comments from behind him. Hunter turns around sharply, not able to ignore smooth and fast movements of his body. He may be starving, pain in his stomach almost forcing him to his knees, but he is still a lot faster and stronger than an original version of himself.

Sebastian is sitting on the same spot as yesterday, butt placed on the thick branch of a tree, grin of a predator blinding on his pale face, mind free from any kind of worries. Bluish veins on his skinny, marble white wrists are really visible, but Hunter knows that trying to find a pulse would be futile. Sebastian has left left mundane things like that behind himself, and has probably carried that 21 years old face for a while now too.

He hops from the tree easily, not staggering even a bit when he lands on two feet, doing it better than the best gymnastics of the world. ”You were a brat. Ungrateful little bitch who didn't thank me when I gave you a new change to live.”

Hunter had been just trying to live his life, driving home from work, planning to watch a few episodes of his new favourite series before going to bed. He had heard other driver long before seeing him, and when a grey BMW appeared from behind the curve of the road, there wasn't space to avoid the crash. His car was sent flying and besides that Hunter mostly remembers smoke burning in his lungs, coppery smell of his own blood, and cloudy face of Sebastian who had apparently pulled him out of the wreck.

Sebastian moves in a blurry, stopping right behind him, and in his current state, cold sweat on his forehead, legs shaking, Hunter can't really react. ”You know. I would deserve a proper apology. That ass of yours would surely look pretty bare and red after I would have had my way with you.” Other male pours dangerous silk of his voice in Hunter's ear, and it terrifies him that his cock really dares to twitch in his pants. ”Oh darling you seem to be a man of many many secrets.”

With an easy leap he appears in front of Hunter again, smile almost cheerful now. ”But I'm a classy man, and that's why you are getting another opportunity to treat me better.”

”I was upset. I'm sorry.”

”I was upset. I'm sorry”, Sebastian copies his words in a mocking tone, but sharp features of his face seem to be softening. Curve of his mouth isn't that venomous anymore.

”Follow me”, he spits, turning around. Hunter obeys, trying to keep up with other vampire.

”We actually aren't brutal serial killers who walk around taking lives right and left. I would have explained that yesterday if you had given me time. With right contacts you can get all the blood you need”, Sebastian explains in the kitchen of a dark mansion. He walks to the refrigerator and pours some dark liquid into a glass. ”Here. Drink this darling.”

He doesn't even want to resist anymore. Liquid is thicker than he is used to drink, but cool and pleasant in his mouth. Effect is almost immediate, his head doesn't feel like it would be filled with cotton wool, and his sight and hearing sharpen significantly. With an amused little smile Sebastian gives him another drink.

”You are safe here, darling. I'm sorry about yesterday. I have never been most sensitive person to other people's feelings, and I should have understood you wouldn't accept it immediately.”

A whooshing sound comes from the hall causing Hunter turn around. ”Artemis”, he breathes, kneeling to say hello to his cat who sprints to his owner with surprising eagerness. Sebastian looks almost shy when Hunter gives him a curious look, scratching white Persian's ears.

”I may have broken into your apartment. It really wasn't that difficult to find out where you lived, and you can't spend eighty years on earth without learning some useful skills.” Sebastian shrugs like it wouldn't be a big deal. ”We get along with cats. Dogs are impossible, fussy, loud and annoying, but cats are fine.”

For a moment Hunter thinks that perhaps he is seeing behind Sebastian's mask. He had brought Hunter's cat here, wanted to make him feel more welcome. Only dead echoes and dusty books have been keeping him company in his enormous house. Surely there has been a row of lovers over the years, but any of his possible relationships hasn't been truly honest. It's possible that behind his confidence this man of the night is simply lonely. 

”Thank you”, he smiles when Artemis paws his thigh and purrs softly.


	24. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian had been able to guess that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 46, everyday magic.
> 
> Original idea about meeting a Santa Claus in the mall was in some prompt blog, but it wasn't a good idea to assume I could find it despite not saving the link.

Sebastian absolutely never backs off from a challenge, and that's the reason why he is currently next in line to meet a mall Santa Claus. He is about two feet taller than any other person in the line, and sees glaring parents from his peripheral vision, but Sebastian just keeps his poker face, clutching a plastic bag from his favourite store.

A guy behind fake beard and fake belly waves at the last runny nose and huge beanie before facing Sebastian. He had expected an older man who would make all his weirdo alarms scream, and would be only too happy to get a change to squeeze an attractive college student in his lap, but instead of a double chin his cotton wool beard seems to be hiding a jawline sharp enough to cut into glass.

Eyes above that hilarious beard aren't fed up and bloodshed from too many late night beers, but prettily blue and full of honest curiosity. Quickly he counts years, drawing a conclusion that the guy has to be about Sebastian's age. Sebastian swallows sticky feeling from his mouth before dropping his butt on the guy's thigh. Instead of a layer of loose fat his ass meets tight, flat muscle. Instinctively his new friend puts his arm around Sebastian so they wouldn't find themselves on the floor, and then they just stare at each other.

”Shouldn't you be asking if I have been naughty or nice?” he finally asks with a tilt of his head, leaning a little bit closer. The stranger smells like sugar and apples, and seems to be too stunned to speak. He doesn't try to pull whole father Christmas act, just grins at him boyishly, squeezing Sebastian a little tighter.

”I already know, you are nothing but naughty”, he comments in a whisper, hiding his inappropriate words from parents around them.

”Would you like to find out how nice I can be if I want? When are you getting out of here?” he replies, feeling confident because this is the game Sebastian can play.

”At six.”

Next morning he awakens, muscles pleasantly sore, noticing that someone had wrapped the comforter around him. Sebastian pretends that it doesn't sting in his eyes when the sheet next to him is already cold. Nobody knows that despite being surrounded by comforts of life, shelves full of books, spacious apartment and regular trips to Europe, Sebastian has silly wishes about finding someone to share his life. Sometimes he imagines a man sitting at his breakfast table, pressing his bare toes against Sebastian's calf and giving him half of the newspaper. Together they could wonder life of his three guinea pigs, Pretty, Little and Liar. They had been brought in the house last year, after tragical and unexpected death of their two predecessors, Blair and Serena.

Grumpily he speaks to the guinea pigs who appear from their tiny shelters to the front part of the cage, expecting a breakfast. ”I shouldn't do this shit. It's the same old story every time girls.”

Hours later someone rings the doorbell, awakening Sebastian from his nap. Wrinkling his nose he walks to the door, still wearing only a black t-shirt and his grey sweatpants. It's Hunter. Hunter who has annoyingly sharp eyes like Sebastian notices very soon. That honest blueness studies his face before Hunter's smile falls. He sees dried tears, knows that Sebastian had curled up in his bed, hoping to be safe from the whole world. 

”I had an early morning class. I'm sorry, I should have left a note. You were just sleeping so peacefully.”

They are quiet. ”I don't do that kind of stuff. I don't have sex with guys and then leave them alone in the morning.” Sebastian had been able to guess that much. Hunter had blushed when he had stood naked in Sebastian's bedroom, and then fumbled with the condom.

”I have cookies. And Christmas movies if I can come inside.” Sebastian allows it, not sure of his intentions. He doesn't really do well with guys who manage to make pouting look adorable, and bring him cookies. It's a scary sign that Hunter's hideous Christmas sweater with cross-eyed kittens wearing elf hats doesn't cause an urge to roll his eyes. 


	25. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In last three months their study has became Sebastian's small nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number 19 as inspiration: http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> Number 43, heart song.

It's December first, but when Hunter hurries home, his mind isn't filled with Christmas decorations or ideas for the Christmas dinner. It had been Sebastian's first day at work after that... Day, he swallows, focusing his gaze on the pink hair of a girl who is sitting on the subway bench opposite him. Hunter is trying to keep his mind empty from memories, rain water mixing with tears, sickening smell of the flowers in his nose, and Sebastian who was only able to stay up because Hunter walked him through it all. Some of their loved ones are still calling him emotionless, but someone had to stay in control, make sure that Sebastian remembered to eat his breakfast and didn't return to bed after that. Hunter mourned in his own way, sweating at the gym or taking long runs in the cool morning mist.

”I'm home, babe”, he informs after pushing the door open, waiting for a reply with his head up. He has time to unwrap a scarf from around his neck, and take off his coat before Sebastian's muffled voice gives him information. ”In the study”, Sebastian calls, sounding distracted like he would be concentrating on something else.

In last three months their study has became Sebastian's small nest. There are three important pictures standing next to his laptop. On the wall Sebastian has put a poster of Paris in the night time, and from the window he can see lights of the city. It's nothing against Hunter that Sebastian sometimes sleeps here, curled up in a ball on the comfortable and wide sofa, a few silky blankets thrown over him. Hunter always kisses his goodnight, knowing that after this autumn their relationship is stronger and tighter than ever.

Now he is sitting on the sofa, a notebook leaning on his thighs. Sebastian looks comfortable in his soft hoodie and gives him an absent-minded smile when Hunter presses a kiss on his husband's forehead. ”Hey, how was it at the office?” he asks before sitting on a chair opposite his lover. In October they had made love with fragile minds and shaking limbs, Sebastian sitting in his lap. In November it had been better, more playful and lively. Sebastian didn't push him away afterwards, but stayed close, his head dropped on Hunter's sweaty chest. 

”Good, all good. I have a few pretty interesting interviews coming up in January, and Santana from culture news gave me a new dessert recipe to try.”

”Who is Santana from culture news?” _And why is she giving Sebastian recipes for sinful dessert experiments_? Hunter isn't being serious, of course not. Sebastian has never had interest in boobs and vaginas, and they both know what the ring on his finger means, but it feels good to have a silly conversation like that.

”She is a lesbian, idiot”, comes a fond reply. ”And apparently also my long-lost soul sister. Asked us to stop by in New Year, but I was actually considering something else...” His voice is suddenly quieter, words nervous even though Sebastian has to know that at this point Hunter wouldn't deny anything from him.

”I thought about doing something different, going to the beach for Christmas and New Year perhaps. Do you think it's wrong that I don't think I can be here during that time?” he asks, fingers looking for Hunter's hand. Hunter brings his touch on the tattoo on Sebastian's wrist. They both have SGCS tattooed on the spot between their shoulder blades. Hunter had added a tiny pair of wings, but Sebastian had found comfort from more tattoos. He has six different symbols tattooed on his body. 

”Anything for you, darling.” Hunter mumbles a French pet name after that, making a smile appear on Sebastian's lips. He hasn't ever been able to take a proper grip of his lover's other language, but his numerous attempts to do that are like treasures to Sebastian.

”Summer would have loved it here”, Sebastian mumbles, his toes buried in the silky sand. They are lying in the shadow, Sebastian wanting to protect his skin from too much sunshine, but the view in front of them is wonderful anyway. Carefree people are playing beach volley. A bunch of teenager girls in colourful bikinis giggles with ice creams. Two Labrador Retrievers pass the beach jogging behind their owner.

All of those people have their own burdens, but they don't know about sweet and talented six years old Summer Grace Clarington-Smythe who had died in her father's arms, an unlucky cancer hammering her tiny body. Hunter wrapped his daughter in a kitten blanket and kissed her forehead, listening how her soul left her body step by step.

”Summer would love to see you healing.”


	26. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter never thinks about a boy's name on his wrist a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 93, acceptance

Hunter never thinks about a boy's name on his wrist a lot. It's written in delicate, almost invisible cursive, lines dark blue on his smooth skin. At the yard of the school and in the nearby park he learns that having a boy's name isn't exactly ordinary. Most of the kids in his football team have a girl's name, Jennifer, Annie, Lauren, Emma... For a few weeks he walks on eggshells, but in the end boys are much more motivated to learn newest football tricks than to waste their time to boring soulmate marks which are adults' problem anyway.

On his tenth birthday he is called to Mr. Clarington's study where he doesn't usually have a permission to go. Hunter was six years old when his father shoved him across the room, and he learned in a blink how to behave around him. Still he has child's honest trust left, Hunter's instincts may be screaming danger when he enters a gloomy room and notices two unknown men, their cold eyes and stony faces, but still he doesn't want to believe that his father would want him anything truly bad or scary.

In the kitchen his mom covers her ears when walls of the house can't silence Hunter's scream. No words or gestures of comfort are offered when he is strapped on the table, and one unknown man cuts his flesh. When Hunter is balancing on the verge of unconsciousness, his mind and body begging for relief, his father's cruel hawk-like face appears above him. ”My son is not gay.”

In the hospital he gives a bunch of obedient lies, too afraid of what his father might figure out next. Yes it had been a scary man who might have heard when Hunter talked about his mark to his friends. No, he hadn't seen that man before. Yes, he had said several disrespectful things.

It's not actually too bad in his new school. Hunter gets to be far away from his parents, and meets several other quiet people who carry scars instead of adored soulmate names. Old anxiety squeezing his rib cage isn't that bad anymore, because there everybody behaves logically and follows the rules. Hunter is fine as long as he does the same trying his best and little bit more.

At the age of seventeen Hunter would give anything to feel the whole connection when he stares into Sebastian Smythe's green eyes. After Hunter had let the door close behind him, Sebastian had stopped right in the middle of an impressive solo number, head up, looking attentive like he would have listened some internal voice. His curious soft energy is still there, poking Hunter's mind, trying to form a connection that would knock them both off their feet.

Sebastian pulls the left sleeve of his blazer, showing him a glimpse of thick golden letters on his skin. Hunter has no power to resist when curious fingers reach the spot where his own soulmate mark used to be. Instead of lines of eternal dedication he finds only pink and white scar tissue.

”Do you feel it?” he asks quietly, leaning his forehead against Hunter's own. In last years Hunter has been used to lack of personal touch so it should probably be suffocating and unpleasant when a pair of arms is wrapped around him. Now there is only safety he has spent the longest time longing for.

Hunter shrugs with a shy smile. He wouldn't be able to receive Sebastian's feelings through soulmate bond, or give any of his own, but even his seriously damaged mark can tell that this person is something more. "How is it to you?" 

”It's like being back in our house in France. There is a thunder storm outside, but I'm sitting in the living room, in front of the fireplace. I have an old Agatha Christie book with me, and I'll take the first bite of a chocolate chip cookie. It's also like driving my car on a highway. I can see and smell sea from the car, and my favourite album is playing.”

Sebastian hides his watery, shiny eyes against Hunter's chest.

”It used to be dark blue”, he whispers soothingly. 

 


	27. Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian doesn't like to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 92, reality. 
> 
> I want to mention that it definitely isn't my personal idea that internet friends would be pathetic. It's just something what Sebastian has thought earlier in this story. Two summers ago I met an internet friend for the first time, and last summer I flew to meet another friend in a different country.

 Sebastian doesn't like to be surprised. That's why he is currently sitting at the airport coffee shop, on a spot where nobody can get behind his back. With critical gaze he eyes flow of people, taking a sip of stale beverage they call coffee in this place. Tiny voice in his head is also reminding that the person he has flown to meet might not be a hot eighteen years old high school graduate, and something curls in Sebastian's stomach when he considers the possibility of having shared so many personal stories to some old creep with dirty, possibly dangerous fantasies.

Unpocketing his phone Sebastian checks the text Hunter had sent him about half an hour ago. He had been stuck on traffic, warning him about possible delay. Quickly typed lines tell that he would be wearing a white t-shirt, and jeans, carrying a black shoulder bag and a jacket.

Crushes aren't Sebastian's thing. He has always used sex as a tool of control, convincing himself that it's impossible to get inside his mind. Language of bodies is easy. Guys don't ask questions he can't answer when Sebastian drops on his knees, throwing all their hopes of real dates and meeting the families away. But over the last few months, when senior year was coming to an end, walls of his room had occasionally witnessed random bursts of giggles. Then he had looked around himself warily, like someone could have seen him being affected by a little message from a cute boy.

After filling cover of his notebook with _Sebastian Clarington-Smythes_ and vague hearts he had slid it under the bed, embarrassed with himself. Occasionally he found himself watching couples at the local mall, wondering how it would feel to be looked at the same way as those guys looked at their girlfriends. Sebastian was getting soft and he allowed it to happen, no matter how horrible consequences could be.

When Hunter had asked if Sebastian was seeing someone seriously, he had surprised a cute blond by refusing to fuck him in his car next Friday. ”Are you sure, Smythe?” he had asked with raised eyebrows, confident hands resting on his own hips. ”We had good time together.” Yeah, there he was right. Sebastian hadn't forgotten those pretty plump lips around his cock or lean hips under his hands, but he was about to put his heart in danger and doing it all with great joy.

He was expecting it. A few months later Hunter had wanted to know if they could be boyfriends, and Sebastian had put a stop to it all. Kinda. He had possibly gotten over the idea that internet friends were only for losers and nerds, but Sebastian wasn't promising his heart, mind and body to a person he hadn't ever met in real life.

His presence is strong, can't be ignored even in this place where lights are almost clinical and mix of different languages and smells fills the air. In the next table a teenager girl speaks on the phone, sounding like a little bird. A few feet away two old grannies are gossiping about Maureen and her affair with the postman. Smell of warm sugar tries to seduce his nose, and some sticky kid has dropped his Popsicle on the floor.

Sebastian curses himself for getting stuck to read some useless news about Victoria's Secret models instead of being observant of his surroundings, and nearly hopes that he would have just skipped this. He could have already been on his way to some dream beach holiday. Hawaii has always sounded cool and there he wouldn't need to be open about his feelings or any other crap like that.

Hunter Clarington doesn't turn out to be some pervert who'd like to test all his sex toys to Sebastian, and he isn't as hot as in his pictures. With that t-shirt licking his chest and stomach Hunter is actually way more gorgeous than Sebastian had realized. He takes in bluish eyes and straight lines of that face, keeping his cool just barely. It's true that Hunter's messages had made him laugh and feel all kind of unnamed special feelings, but he doesn't need to know yet how he could be more than anybody else. Feeling an unfamiliar heat on his cheeks Sebastian wonders if he had stood in front of his wardrobe, wanting to find a piece of clothing that would catch Sebastian's attention completely.

With a deep breath Sebastian's pushes his silly feelings under control. He is Seb Smythe, for god's sake. It's not necessary to melt in front of a boy even though said boy has taken his every word like they would be valuable, rare pearls, and has never implied even with one comment that he'd like to get Sebastian naked under himself.

”Are you going to call me names, and stop respecting me if I'll let you touch me tonight?” he asks, letting the pain from last months show in his demeanor. They hadn't gotten the satisfaction of seeing him breaking, but he remembers every whispered slut and comments calling him cheap and easier than anybody.

Hunter just blinks, definitely surprised but not confused or annoyed by Sebastian's sudden question. ”I hope I could get my hands on that person who messed with your head that badly”, he replies, and Sebastian is on the brink of losing his mind. In a good way.


	28. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sebastian Smythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 23, breaking away.

 

Hunter is excellent at his job in the hospital. He has a talent to soothe nervous kids before their surgeries, and knows what to say to nervously pacing young men who are about to become fathers. He might take some issues too personally, and get a little bit too attached too easily, but he is still one of the brightest stars of the hospital. Some things make him see red immediately, though. One of them are victims of domestic violence. Hunter just hasn't ever been able to wrap his excellent bright mind around the idea that people are hurting those they are supposed to protect and love.

Before entering the room Hunter knocks sharply to inform the patient that he is coming. Two broken ribs, a mild concussion, and a wound needing stitches. Nothing which wouldn't heal, but what throws Hunter off is his broken wrist, an older injury which hadn't had time to get better before the guy had landed in hospital again. It's not his first hospital visit this year or even in this month.

”Do you come here often? Vaguely familiar voice asks from behind him. Incredulous Hunter turns to him, meeting a familiar smirk which is more modest than in the past, but still tempting and charming. With fingers of his working hand he waves at Hunter, other hand resting on his chest.

It's Sebastian Smythe. Or Sebastian Anderson-Smythe like a quick glance in his info tells Hunter. The guy who had been thrown around by his spouse.

He has lost most of his old confidence, Sebastian lays between white sheets like a rag that has been washed too many times. Hunter doesn't really have even a few minutes for catching up with his old buddy, but dropping his butt on the edge of Sebastian's bed he does it anyway.

Closer look reveals violent marks on the pale length of his throat. Sebastian pulls the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, trying to keep his hand on the marks.

”What the actual fuck, Smythe?”

”He likes to be rough in bed”, Sebastian mumbles, lips shaking so badly that it takes a moment to catch his words. Hunter doesn't care what two rational adults agree to do in bedroom together, but he is skeptical when it comes to Sebastian's eagerness to get involved in these activities.

Sound from the door surprises them both. Sebastian gets sickeningly pale when he sees who walks into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. ”I have told you, baby. You should be more careful...”

They never hear the end of Blaine's comments. He squeaks like a little piglet when Hunter can't fight against his instincts anymore, and Blaine finds himself on his knees, his left arm in an uncomfortable angle. Just a little more, and Sebastian wouldn't be the only one needing hospital treatment.

”Listen to me”, Hunter hisses in other man's ear, knowing that if someone stepped through the ajar door, it would cost him more than his job. ”You take your stinky flowers, and walk outside smiling that pretty theater stage smile of yours. You will never come back. If I see you anywhere near Sebastian, we'll test how long it will take to break every single bone of your body.”

Hunter shakes him lightly when Blaine is about to open his mouth. ”Think carefully. There is only one right answer, and I suppose we both know it.”

”Yes, yes, Yes. You can keep the whore, I don't fucking care”, he spits, rushing out of the room. He would love to punch Blaine for using that word, it would be beautiful and awesome, but maybe his salary is heavy enough issue that he lets other man go.

From the mess Hunter gains a new roommate who drinks too much black coffee, and looks like a little panda with those shadows under his eyes. He has no resources to save all the hurt people who go through his hands at work, but at least Sebastian has a change now, when nobody comments his shaking hands, and dropped glass doesn't mean a beating from a person who was supposed to adore him.


	29. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be hist last night out with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-b1oth-of-ur
> 
> Number 44, reflection.

”YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING, CLARINGTON!” It's not the first or even hundredth time when Hunter has heard that threat during their twelve year friendship so he doesn't panic, only turns in his bed sleepily, ending up on his back. That way he has an excellent view to his best friend, who storms into the room, his underwear forgotten in some other part of the apartment, and okay, right now Hunter should really turns his disobedient mind to some other direction, like imagining one of his professors, mrs. Lake naked.

”It's ruined, and it's completely your fault”, Sebastian hisses. Hunter covers himself better with the blankets, attempting to hide tightening in his underwear from Sebastian's curiosity. Nobody is supposed to be that gorgeous first thing in the morning after a wild night out. Pictures from last night are blurry, but Hunter might have grinned smugly at the guy who checked Sebastian out, knowing so well that yesterday Hunter had his unbreakable attention. They hadn't had time to see each other for a few weeks, and Sebastian wanted to spend time with his favourite guy. A few interested looks were sent to Hunter too, but he didn't feel a need to get laid. Dancing and laughing with Sebastian were enough.

”What's going on?” he finally squeaks, when Sebastian doesn't seem to be willing to give a straight answer. With a loud snort he turns around, turning his ass towards Hunter, and now he completely forgets how he is supposed to breathe or swallow. 

His name is tattooed on Sebastian's pale skin. Over his shoulder dark-haired man sends a stormy look to Hunter who is trying to tame his face into a calm expression. It's official. He is a goddamn creep, because it's impossible not to find the sight fascinating. 

Man standing in front of him knows Hunter better than anybody. He had been there for it all. Years ago they spent numerous nights by the bed of Hunter's little sister who almost died from leukemia. When Hunter's family visited Grand Canyon, Sebastian accompanied them, reading comics in the hotel room with Hunter, and listening patiently while his sister tried to choose new nail polish colours. During the summer after high school he was invited to spend a month in Paris with the Smythes. Sebastian bought him fresh strawberries, and taught Hunter enough French to turn down people who wanted to buy him coffee or get his number.

In a selfie at the Eiffel tower Sebastian kissed his cheek making Hunter's eyes sting because he wanted it to be more than a simple gesture of affection.

”This turns you on, you asshole.” Sebastian raises his voice with triumphantly. Hunter bites his lip, but he just can't turn his eyes away from Sebastian even though he is bare and vulnerable, hating that feeling when his personal filter just doesn't work. Sebastian looks at him with dark eyes, and until now Hunter hadn't really paid attention on a tender spot on his own skin.

Dammit.  

This would be hist last night out with Sebastian.

 _Sebastian Smythe_ is tattooed with tiny, neat letters and Hunter nearly chokes when he thinks about changing clothes in the gym dressing room. He isn't ashamed, hasn't ever been, but this is only absurd and ridiculous.

Other man in the room is suddenly serious, all the amusement and want to tease him gone. Sebastian is an arrogant jerk, but he is Hunter's arrogant jerk. He knows instinctively when limits are in sight.

Sebastian leans closer, bringing one of his hands on Hunter's shoulder, and he'd like to cry because everything is going so so wrong. Sebastian was not supposed to know anything about this. ”How long?”

”Since freshman year at Dalton.”

”Damn you”, Sebastian replies. ”Damn, damn, damn silly man.” Hair tickling Hunter's temple Sebastian makes a low sound, and looks at him with eyes which are very serious. 

”Yes. You have a reason to be sorry for one thing. For not telling me that I could have been doing this years and years ago.”

Hunter has watched Sebastian kissing other men, jealousy making him nauseous when his mind decided it would be fun self-torture to imagine him in bed with those guys. But he never guessed he would be this careful, almost shy, slowly asking without words if Hunter is comfortable with it. His hands find a place on Sebastian's waist, and without breaking the kiss he pulls other man closer, until there isn't even an inch between them. They turn to their sides, Sebastian's face looking so fragile that one touch could break it.

”Since when?” Hunter whispers, head turned away from the overwhelming sight. His fingers find Sebastian's hand, and the dark-haired man squeezes back, his skin cool and dry.

”Our July in Paris. You were so excited about everything, and so fucking beautiful. So many girls and even some boys would have wanted to talk to you. I possibly told some of them that we were dating.”

Pictures are snapped before the tattoos go.


	30. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian had a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my first or even last fic in which something uncomfortable happens to Blaine, so I wouldn't recommend looking at this one if he is your favourite. 
> 
> 78, only human.

He shouldn't have agreed to meet Blaine, definitely not. Sebastian doesn't understand what had gone to him. It hasn't been that long since they were still dating, and Sebastian's wrists used to ache all the time because Blaine always gripped them too harshly, his smile as sweet as always. He was smart, never doing anything too obvious. Mental injuries were much more difficult to spot than the physical ones. Sebastian just shrank next to him, trying to make himself smaller and figure out how to behave so he wouldn't get on his boyfriend's nerves. He was on the edge of losing everything of himself.

Now he is sitting at the kitchen table, half-dried blood making his clothes stiff and sticky, and a body covered by a rug laying on the floor behind him. Sebastian has focused his gaze on the photo on the fridge door.  Below a California-shaped magnet Hunter and him smile, arms around each other. Behind the duo grins his twin sister Stacey. Maybe Stacey would visit him in prison. Hunter wouldn't probably do that. They have been together only for few months, and Sebastian has been falling for a guy who started to move slower around him, when he realized that quick movements tend to make Sebastian nervous.

Eyes stinging Sebastian remembers their first date. Hunter didn't push, he allowed Sebastian to have his space, and asked for a permission to kiss him after driving him home. World started to look beautiful again when Hunter took him to see art exhibitions. A few times he has been spoiled with Hunter's homemade cookies which he brought in a neat box, cheeks untypically red under Sebastian's wondering fingers. 

Today he had almost been raped against his damned kitchen table. Hands shaking Sebastian zips his pants, wondering how the hell such a normal, delightfully boring day had gone wrong so quickly.

Reacting to the doorbell automatically he gets up, walking through the hall. Only when the door is opened, Sebastian remembers that he had plans. He had made plans with his boyfriend for Friday night like normal people tend to do. Hunter had mentioned wanting to try a new sushi place in town, and seeing a movie after that. ”You can pick the movie”, he had promised, pressing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

Hunter's lips never reach Sebastian's own. He freezes at the doorway before glancing at the quiet street over his shoulder and pulling the door closed. ”What the fuck happened?” he asks, worried, not angry.

”It's my ex. He wanted to visit me.”

Fingers brushing his boyfriend's forearm Hunter walks into kitchen. For a while he just stands at the vague lump, brows furrowed. ”I didn't...” Sebastian tries to explain that he didn't mean this to happen. Hunter turns to look at him, his face softening a bit. ”I know.”

Maybe he truly knows. Sebastian had a reason. Pulling the rug away Hunter grimaces at the amount of blood and the almost sweet smell of it all.

”Right”, he comments cryptically, not hinting if he is about to run out screaming or call the cops. Putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders Hunter turns him away. ”Go to the bedroom, babe. Put some music on, try to rest. I'll be back as soon as possible.”

Before leaving Hunter forces him to get out of the bloody clothes, and bandages small, bloody injury on his arm. Maybe he is coming back with the cops, who knows. Too tired to care Sebastian climbs to the bed, pulling a forgotten hoodie of Hunter's against his chest. He doesn't want to go to prison and spend his days staring at grey walls. He wants Hunter, more dinner dates, morning coffees and kissing in the finest museums of the town.

Hand shakes his softly. ”Wake up, Seb. We have work to do.”

Hunter stands in the golden light of his bedroom, wearing a long-sleeved shirt, gloves, and dark pants instead of his fancy button-up. Sebastian notices him spreading a big black trash bag, and a nasty-looking saw at his feet. Other man had said it casually like he had suggested working at the garden instead of getting rid of a body.

”I definitely need you to keep yourself together. I'm going to get us out of this mess, but I can't do it alone.”

”Why do you call it our mess? It's not too late to call the police.”

”I'm taking you to that sushi place tomorrow. It's not going to happen if you are in jail.”

It's only a fact to Hunter, and maybe Sebastian should be worrying what kind of psycho he has been going out with. Based on his personal experience most people wouldn't react like that to a body in their lover's kitchen.

”Stacey has told me stories about him and you. How you started to smile again when you were able to leave him.I want more those smiles. He doesn't steal you from me.”

Later at night they snuggle together in Hunter's bed, not caring that it's not actually big enough bed for so many long limbs. Sebastian lets his boyfriend put his leg between his own, and presses a tiny kiss on Hunter's forehead. It's nice to lay like that, memorize all the curves and slopes of Hunter's body and touch a small scar on his side with his fingertips. Sometimes he has woken up in this bed, feeling a hard length against his hip, but Hunter has never pinned him town, assuming that he has an automatic right to use Sebastian's body for his own pleasure.

”Why on earth did you do that?”

”You won't go to prison. Not because of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This original idea of person A of your otp killing someone, and person B deciding to hide it was in some prompt blog, but I managed to lose the link. So yeah, credit for this doesn't go to me.


	31. Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 198, luck. On my laptop the name of this file was something like afwrdaafasz. I'll start giving proper names to my savings one day, but it's not going to happen today.

Annoyed hissing can be heard even through the Pitbull song from his headphones. Hunter pulls them down slowly, and turns to look at the person standing on the aisle next to him. It's a guy, about his age, plus minus one or two years. But where Hunter is feeling sweaty and slightly nauseous in his dark suit, this guy seems to be at ease in his white graphic t-shirt and jeans, a long-sleeved shirt tied around his waist.

”This is my seat”, he tells slowly, like Hunter would be a little kid that doesn't understand rules at the playground. Irritation burning in his eyes and proud position of his head make the guy even more attractive than he already is. Hunter just admires his looks for a few seconds, hoping that he wouldn't puke on stranger's red Converse shoes. It hadn't been his brightest idea to spend the afternoon staring at tiny text on the screen, squinting his eyes. Hunter had been buried in the archive, in the dusty and heavy air, and after that and skipped lunch he shouldn't have headed right to the train. Instead of immediately entering another dusty place where people's perfumes, sweat and other scents form a sickening mix he should have grabbed a water bottle or even an ice cream.

”I didn't see a name tag”, he finally sighs, and shrugs off his jacket, trying to cool his body. His right arm is still trapped in the jacket when a solid weight suddenly lands on his lap. Hunter yelps at the hands looking for balance from his shoulders and meets a pair of lively and lovely green eyes.

 ”I have been sitting on this spot for last three years. Every damn day on my way from work to home. Some super hot jerk in a suit he doesn't even know how to carry doesn't change that fact. If you are not going to move, we share this seat.”

Without disgusting taste in his mouth and feeling like his soul would be leaving his body in any minute, Hunter would be much more interested in this male body, wondering what he would see if the stranger took his shirt off, and willing to count moles and marks of life on his body, but now he just leans back, praying that the train would reach his station as soon as possible.

”Hey, hot guy. It's insulting to fall asleep when you have someone as pretty as me in your lap.” Words can be arrogant, but voice is soft from concern, and a slight slap on his cheek is controlled, only an attempt to try to bring him back to full consciousness. After first contact the hand stays, cupping his face. Stranger feels heat of his cheek, strong thumb moving on his skin.

”Come with me, hot guy. I don't want to leave you here and have people imagining that I murdered you.” Hunter has to use all his will power to stop the world from spinning so without mister attractive's firm grip he wouldn't know how to navigate out of the train.

Outside he is dropped on the bench, in the shadow of a fresh tree. It's still hot, air is basically standing around them, humid invisible wall making his skin sticky, but at least now different scents don't attack his nose, and make his breath taste like sweat of other people. Concerned fingers loose knot of his tie before that brisk presence disappears, promising to be back in a minute.

Press of a cold coca cola can couldn’t be sweeter against his overheated cheek. His fingers don’t manage to reach it on the first time, but with help from the stranger Hunter wraps his fingers around cool metal, and takes the first sip after clicking the can open.

”Were you trying to boil yourself alive? I was pretty sure you would puke on my shoes, and I would get a perfect excuse to ask your number.”

Hunter coughs violently, surprised, because things like this just don’t happen to him. Hunter is basically married to his job, if you don’t count visits to gym and pool, he doesn’t have a life outside of office, and has no idea what to do on his free days. Attractive guys with dark eyes and dreamy body might want him in their bed, but usually they just don’t bother to try to break his shell.

Keeping silly hope, and fading images of dates in restaurants and walking hand in hand away from his eyes Hunter turns to look at the stranger who grins at him happily, eyes sparkling. ”Do you want to come, and make sure that I'll get home safely? I’m not feeling completely steady yet”, he asks hesitantly, knowing that they both know that Hunter wouldn’t fall to his face on the ground anymore.

”That would be a pleasure.” Getting up quickly other man offers his hand to Hunter. ”Sebastian.” 


	32. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161691268520/relatively-early-into-their-relationship-person-a
> 
> Number 42, at peace.

They are both very enthusiastic about it, like two desperate teenagers who are eager to get the dirty done even though they have now idea how to proceed. Sebastian raises himself a bit even though losing bodily contact makes him cringe. It’s just impossible to get to next level if Hunter can’t get rid of his pants. He wiggles out of them, revealing a pair of gorgeous thighs and a sharp shape of his bulge in green underwear.

They kiss slowly, like tasting each other would be as crucial as air. Sebastian has completely forgotten himself and the other person in the room, only getting his skin against Hunter’s overheated body means anything, and that’s why he forgets that grabbing the hem of Hunter’s shirt means so much more than adoring his gorgeous body.

Air in the room freezes when they break out of the spell. Sebastian knows that with this man his eyes are a mirror of his soul. Hunter is his history, and Sebastian has never bothered to keep the walls up around him. Green eyes staring in the blue ones have to be scared.

It’s not the first time when they are getting intimate, letting each other touch spots on their bodies in a way which would be scary with some other person, but it’s the first time when it’s about to happen in a broad daylight. sheet underneath them is warm from the sunshine, and Sebastian doesn’t need to imagine looks on Hunter’s face. He sees sharp spikes of vulnerability well enough.

”We can…” he mumbles unusually clumsily, not knowing what he is trying to promise, but Hunter stops him, his thumbs wide and warm on the pulse point of Sebastian’s skinny wrists. They are not for big, sappy words, but he knows what that steady gaze means. It’s trust.

Not stopping to hesitate Hunter pulls the shirt over his head, leaving his body underneath Sebastian’s curiosity. He is gorgeous, everybody with working eyes notices his thick pecs with pretty nipples, and carved abs, but even though the sight is mouth-watering, delicious, Sebastian wants to give his attention to something else, convince Hunter that it doesn’t bother him.

They are like a map of lightnings, Sebastian has thought when he has caught a glimpse of Hunter’s badly scarred back. He remembers a boy with flawless skin, but he is about to fall in love with a man who has been through a hell on earth, and carries memories of it on his body. ”Can I touch?” Sebastian asks, usually confident voice getting stuck in his throat.

Sound from Hunter’s lips is not a proper word, but he leans towards Sebastian a bit, and doesn’t seem to be on the verge of panic, so Sebastian dares to put his fingers on his lover’s skin. Closing his eyes Sebastian draws the routes of the violent scars, imagining men shouting, explosions and the whitest possible pain. Hunter is lucky to be alive, and Sebastian is lucky to have him back in his life. After a while a kiss is pressed on Hunter’s shoulder blade where one of the longest scars ends, marking him for the world.

After a moment of unbreakable silence Sebastian moves his hand down on Hunter’s body, wrapping his fingers against solid warmth. Hunter moves underneath him, giving him a wordless permission and a better access. It’s the first time when Hunter allows himself to be properly vocal during their moments, hinting with small words and noises what he likes most. They move together, perfect rhythm becoming hasty when they both become more and more desperate. Sebastian's cum stains globes of his lover’s ass before he collapses, his nose finding a place on the junction of Hunter's shoulder and neck.

It feels like there wouldn’t be turning back anymore. For his whole life Sebastian has had an escape route ready, but now it has stopped being important.


	33. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are new. I know everyone in this town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word number 26, light. 
> 
> I want to notify that I don't mean "hipster glasses" as an insult. They look super cute on other people, but not on my face. 
> 
> Hopefully I'm continuing in this universe at some point. This leaves question I'd love to open in a few more parts.

Hunter doesn’t know what he is doing. Or actually he is very aware of his current whereabouts and activity. He is wandering on the streets of an unknown small town, in the middle of nowhere. It’s Christmas Eve, and all the sensible people are safely sleeping behind locked doors and windows with their loved ones. Every single shop in the town has been closed hours ago, and Hunter had only managed to get the owner of the motel to make him a sandwich because the guy had clearly pitied him.

He just doesn’t have a reason for this behavior. Hunter is used to do only simple, rational things, his life had been a well-written script until he had found his fiancé Melissa in bed with his so called best friend. Giving only a phone call to his boss Hunter had jumped into his SUV. With help from his trust fund he has been on an endless road trip since that day, avoiding lights of the biggest cities, because idea of men and women and alcohol doesn’t seem too good at the moment.

With a start he stops, finally noticing a figure approaching him. It’s a guy, hair covered by a black beanie, and big hipster glasses standing on a sharp nose. His footsteps are lonely in a thin layer of snow, and falling snowflakes dot shoulders of his jacket before melting away. Taking a long look at Hunter, scanning him from scalp to toes the guy stop too.

”You are new. I know everyone in this town.”

”How?” Hunter asks, his voice raspy from the lack of use. In last months he hasn’t talked to anyone except people working at gas stations and grocery stores, and an occasional person at a motel who has handed him a key card or a normal key. He is feeling heavy, but this guy with his forest eyes is pulling something inside him, raising a curiosity Hunter didn’t know he could still feel.

”I rule the local library. Older employees had some arguments against my visions, but let’s just say that I know better. And in this place everyone comes to library sooner or later.”

Hunter nods softly, almost wanting to smile at the arrogance of this man. It would probably look more like a grimace at his point.

”So what brings you here on Christmas Eve, sad eyes?” Hunter just shrugs. He hadn’t even realized it really was Christmas before leaving his motel room after his five hour nap, and bumping into the owner of the place who was about to leave to his family. ”I only have one customer right now, and I doubt you would burn the place down, or throw the television through the window." he had said, eyes serious and sympathetic.

”You want to go to see the Christmas decorations at the plaza then?” He doesn’t agree because of the decorations, but because he wants to hear this stranger talking more in his easy voice. 

When a hand in a blue mitten pokes his own, Hunter just takes it without wondering if a guy he had met barely five minutes ago truly wants to hold his hand. When he dares to glance at the person next to him, there is a small smile on his lips.

Seeing the Christmas decorations fills him with peace. He smiles at the glowing reindeers and takes a picture of Santa Claus in his sleigh. They have built an arch of stars, and spread lights in different colours in the trees.

”I have wine and food at home. You want to come with me, sad eyes? You look like you could use a good meal.”

Hunter is aware of it how he feels every bone under his hands when they rest on his body, wondering its shapes like it would be an unknown landscape. Peeking into mirror surprises him every time. That man with dark shadows under his eyes, and skinny cheeks can’t be him. It shouldn’t be him.

”Sure”, he replies, eyes locked to an open hand the guy is offering to him.


	34. Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you try to kill me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i love rollerblading so i figured that i’d try ice skating and its really easy but you suck at it and ended up crashing into me and i got a concussion au"
> 
> Not my prompt. I read it "I suck at rollerblading but I figured that I'd try ice skating..." so we are going with that then. I have been to London, and Natural History Museum, but not at that time when they have the ice rink up. 
> 
> Word number 62, frost.

Sebastian has always been a disaster when he has been dragged to rollerblade with his sister so he doesn’t understand why he imagines ice skating being any better idea. He would just lengthen the list of sprained ankles and wrists, or end up spending Christmas time in a whole body plaster cast if he was especially lucky. After three months in London, his new hiding place, ice rink at the National history Museum has just been the first and only place that had made him genuinely curious, feeling like a little kid on the brink of some new discovery.

Finally he walks there on one Sunday when soft darkness has covered the city like a comfortable blanket. Making his way through mass of people who are planning to catch a show at a theater, or eat their bellies full in their favourite restaurant, Sebastian hopes that nobody pays attention to the bulky bag he is carrying, its bottom almost reaching the cold ground.

After paying the fee and managing to get the skates on his feet – Sebastian might have batted his eyelashes at a guy who was only happy to help him tighten the laces, he just sits on a bench, watching the happenings in front of him. Little kid, cute as button with her curls and wide green eyes falls on her butt, but she only giggles, reaching out her hands so a nanny can pull her up.  A couple of teenager girls giggle at something, their heads covered by pastel coloured beanies pressed together. Air around him is comforting with scents of marshmallows and soft drinks.

Slowly Sebastian stands up, starting to move forward slowly, trying to get used to the smooth ice under his skates. He is longing for something to give him more support than his legs can offer, but he definitely doesn’t feel like a newborn foal on ice. Eventually he takes a risk, pushing himself to a proper slide. It’s beautiful.

For five minutes it’s beautiful, easy, and his new favourite sport until a sound behind him tells that something or someone is approaching too fast for their own good. He crashes into Sebastian hard, pushing them both on unforgiving ice.

”Oh my god.” Someone gasps on top of him, and Sebastian registers an American accent. In last weeks they had been only disappearing words in crowds around Big Ben or Trafalgar Square. His teeth have made contact with his lip, and right before everything goes black he tastes something red and coppery in his mouth.

”Hey, are you alive?” that obviously American voice asks. Freaking fantastic how about two dozen people have gathered around him while coldness of the ice is slowly freezing his whole back. Sebastian sits up too quickly, barely stopping himself from throwing up in American accent’s lap.

”Did you try to kill me?” he asks, cool as icicle about the fact that world around him is spinning, and his mouth is covered with blood. Sebastian Smythe’s confidence can deal with such small details.

American accent blushes, looking away from him, and luckily all the extra people are slowly leaving them alone. He has broad shoulders under a charcoal grey jacket, and those lips are made for kissing and smiling, Sebastian’s blurry mind decides. It’s like his thoughts would be moving through glutinous porridge. One hand squeezes Sebastian’s shoulder gently. ”I’m not really good on these things, and then I didn’t know how to stop. I’m so sorry.” Blue eyes are very honest. 

”You’ll be way more sorry if you don’t get me in a hospital in five minutes.”

It takes twenty, but Sebastian keeps his temperament on a leash when the guy volunteers to spend the night with him, checking regularly if he is rational, and not going forward something more serious than a concussion and swollen, sore lip.

”You are far from home”, Hunter Clarington comments in the dim light of his hotel room. Sebastian is resting, his back against a pile of pillows, hands wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa. He is nauseous, but not too nauseous to enjoy company of this bright-eyed, kind stranger.

He wouldn’t tell the whole story. Not yet.


	35. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”That’s Smythe’s boyfriend there, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this works better in two parts, so there is another part coming. Hopefully it wont' take forever. 
> 
> Word number 17, tears.

It's only a day before Christmas break, and three days until their long planned flight to Paris when Hunter finally breaks down. Coldly he just swipes half a dozen thick books on the floor, and goes after them, falling into a small, pathetic lump. Wrapping his own arms around his knees Hunter hides his face against his jeans, listening to sounds around him. The library had been far from empty, and now people are whispering around him, occasional voice rising when they try to decide what to do.

”Should we call an ambulance?”

”Don’t call an ambulance, get Smythe here”, female voice responds to the question, voice low and confident, used to boss people, and see them following her commands.

”Why do we need Smythe? I don’t want to talk to him. He is scary, has hated me since I bought last raspberry and white chocolate muffin in front of his nose. He is surely plotting my murder.”

”That’s Smythe’s boyfriend there, idiot.”

Soles of sneakers squeaking on the floor tell that the guy is obeying now, trying to find Sebastian who should be on his way to the library from his last class if he hadn’t wandered into a bookstore.

Someone slides on his knees in front of him, throwing a messenger bag and a book on the side. For a while the person in his personal space just breathes, careful to give Hunter his time.

He is kinda ready, at least not as anxious as minutes ago when gentle hands push his shoulders, ensuring that Hunter can’t spend rest of his life hiding between two library shelves.

Hands cup his face like Hunter would be something tiny and scared. He smells coffee and faint scent of deodorant that’s standing in the cabinet of their bathroom. ”Baby.”

”I can’t do this”, Hunter tells bluntly, finally putting the naked truth before Sebastian’s eyes. ”I don’t want to be a freaking lawyer. Those books could be written in damn Chinese, and I’d still understand as much as now.”

Sebastian licks his lips, thoughts obviously racing behind his gorgeous green eyes. ”Get up, babe.”

Hunter doesn’t want to get up. Hunter wants ground to swallow him so he wouldn’t need to explain his dad why he had fucked up so enormously during his first semester in college. Still he doesn’t resist when Sebastian takes his hand, encouraging him to rise to his feet.

”I’m not going to watch this anymore.”

Ah. Here it comes. Hunter had predicted this, wondered when Sebastian would reach that decision. When he came home on Friday evenings, there was a bright-eyed boyfriend whose body glowed warmth waiting for him on the sofa, and Hunter reacted by mumbling an excuse and closing the bedroom door behind himself.

Later Sebastian came in the room, knowing that he wasn’t sleeping yet. ”I love you babe”, he mumbled, lips brushing the nape of Hunter’s neck. Sebastian spooned him determinedly, Hunter embracing the closeness, still surprised that someone in his life only wanted him to feel comfortable and safe.

While Hunter had tried to get through his studies, he hadn’t given his and Sebastian’s relationship as much as he should have. Only surprise is that Sebastian hadn’t ran out of patience weeks ago.

He wouldn’t cry. Being in a relationship with Sebastian had been too good anyway, Hunter had just borrowed a reality that doesn’t belong to him, and made it his own dream.

”I won’t allow you to kill yourself with course work. Some solution needs to be found, because I already almost lost you once. I won’t go through that process again.”

Hunter is about to say that he wants TV and sofa, but then the words actually register in his mind, forming understandable sentences. It still doesn’t make sense, because it very much sounds like Sebastian is not going anywhere.

”Let’s go home, darling”.

That’s what they do.  


	36. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just the first time when someone is trying to save Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 19, never again.
> 
> 35/200. 
> 
> I haven't even opened my master's thesis today, but at least I wrote this, and made some plans for my upcoming trip to London. I'm going to hell. 
> 
> I put small pieces of myself in this one. I adore CSI: NY, and when I'm abroad, I prefer to walk everywhere. For some reason subways really freak me out. I'm always worried that I end up in some place where I didn't mean to go.

”I have an extra bedroom, you know”, Hunter tells slowly, still trying to steady his breath. Sebastian has four regulars, but Hunter is the number one, his favourite, who can’t get enough of kisses. He may be a big and badass guy who earns his salary as a security guard, but in bed he is gentle, taking his sweet time with kissing Sebastian, who was startled by it at first, but expects it almost eagerly now.

He has no idea why Hunter who looks like a wet dream in a white tank top even pays for sex. Neat pile of bills is always waiting for him on the small table in the hall. After first two times he stopped counting them before leaving. It was too hard not to feel kinda trusting towards Hunter who only pushed with one thing, early breakfast together. Excluding that he negotiated of everything, obviously wanting Sebastian to enjoy himself too.

”That’s nice. What are you going to do with it?” Sebastian comments, pretending he hadn’t figured out where their discussion is going. He has talked to other guys and girls in the business, and is well aware that this happens sometimes. It’s just the first time when someone is trying to save Sebastian. That thought makes his mouth dry, and heart beat unpleasantly fast.

”I’m offering it to you”, he laughs, trying to hide how shy he is on that moment. Sebastian could say something really mean, imply how practical it would be to have a whore in the house, only a few feet away, but he can’t, not when blue eyes looking at him are so genuine, like this would be the best idea of Hunter’s life.

”You want to save me.” Hunter nods, softly, keeping his face neutral. Sebastian sits up in a comfortable bed, his mouth tasting like burning wood. He stares at the dark ceiling of Hunter’s bedroom, telling his body to keep control. He wouldn’t be physically sick, it’s not that big deal.

”Let me show you what you are planning to save me from, okay?” Trying not to notice how cold he suddenly is, Sebastian jumps out of the bed, and picks up his clothes from the floor. He had been thinking about taking a shower before leaving – this is the only apartment where he does that – but now he just gives his face a quick wash in the bathroom. He looks a little wrinkled, and thousand times more tired, but not too bad.

He never takes a subway if it’s not necessary. Sebastian likes to walk, feeling the history and modern time of the city around himself. Even now he just walks past the first entrance, Hunter almost losing the sight of him in the mass of people. Tug of Sebastian’s sleeve tells that other man has reached him.

They are walking towards downtown where buildings are sky high, and prices of of apartments even higher. Used to all that Sebastian makes his way through people, keeping his grip of Hunter’s sleeve. He is angry at himself, and angry at this situation, but not at other man who is watching him with concerned blue eyes. Sebastian never should have allowed this to get this far.

They stop at a building that is obviously not the newest one in the block, but still impressive and beautiful. Sebastian blinks blurriness from his eyes when he sails inside, saying hello to the guard behind his desk. ”Not here, upstairs.” His words are only a hissed response to Hunter’s questions which don’t mean anything bad.

They go straight to the top. In the elevator Sebastian avoids looking at other man and only focuses on keeping his eyes dry. His apartment, his perfect home covers the whole top floor. Hunter’s nice middle class place could be fitted between Sebastian’s TV and kitchen corner. They walk through sunshine-filled area, Hunter following him like a baby duck his mom.

He probably assumes Sebastian has a sugar daddy.

Most sugar daddy types in this city couldn’t afford him and his tastes.

It’s not like Sebastian uses most of this endless space. When he is home, he hides in the bedroom where bookshelves darken the room. There he has collected memories, surrounded himself by slightly comical things he loves so much.

”What is this, Seb?” Hunter sits down on a black leather sofa carefully.

”This is where I live.” After fucking men who pay for it Sebastian comes here. He doesn’t freeze his ass on the streets but curls up on the sofa comfortably, old episode of CSI: NY in front of him, and a bowl of delicious soup on the tray on his lap.

”You live here alone.” It’s an obvious question.

”I had a dog until last year. She got a tumor.” He ducks easily. ”I have considered getting a cat from an animal shelter.”

”That’s not what I meant.” Hunter reaches out his hands, and Sebastian goes even though he shouldn’t. He is damaged, Hunter doesn’t need Sebastian’s messed up mind in his neat, well-organized life.

He straddles other man, enjoying feeling strong hands on his hips. ”Why do you sell yourself?”

”Sex is the only thing I’m good at.” Hunter doesn’t argue vocally. He just pulls Sebastian closer, touching his forehead with his own. ”Let me take you out. For a real date”, he suggests, like Sebastian wouldn’t have just showed what kind of mess he really is.

”What?”

”Date. I come to get you, wearing a nicer shirt than usually. I have bought you flowers, and you are all sassy about it even though you are secrectly excited. Then we have pizza in the corner place before going to the movie theater. You’ll get to pick the movie, and I can choose candy.”

Next Friday Sebastian sits in the almost empty movie theater, holding Hunter’s hand, and totally unintereted in the explosions and gunshots on the screen. He tastes a piece of his chocolate bar, feeling a lot more innocent than in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is autumnsaturdays.


	37. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want a unicorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 69, the true you. 
> 
> Unicorn thing comes from here: https://www.wattpad.com/346240057-%E3%80%8C-otp-prompts-%E3%80%8D-christmas-au

Do the guys really take their friends to New York for Christmas? Hunter tries to avoid that question in his mind. He is lacking an answer, and that has always bothered his logical mind. That’s what they are with Sebastian Smythe, friends. Plain and simple. Voice at the back of his mind reminds him of the nights he has laid awake, images heavy in his mind, but it’s just one more thing Hunter can’t afford. Last year is a long blurry tunnel of mistakes in his mind. He is not going to ruin that one good thing he has left. Silly feelings wouldn’t make Sebastian awkward, or scare away that easy way how he comes into Hunter’s personal space, head resting on his shoulder, or fingers drumming his knee.

”You awake?” Sebastian wants to know. They are both laying on their beds, a tray of cheese and crackers on the small nightstand between them. These moments he loves most with Sebastian. Relationship between them is easy enough that it doesn’t matter that Sebastian had been buried in his book, and Hunter lost in his own mind. They are still comfortable together.

”Yeah”, he replies, turning away from the window and facing his best and only friend.

”It’s going to be Christmas in a few days. What do you want me to buy you?”

Isn’t it enough that he had basically offered whole New York from his generous arms? They had stumbled on their skates in Winter village, and decided to leave the rink before one of them would return home with a broken limb. Afterwards they had enjoyed delicious sandwiches and coffee, Hunter wondering briefly if people imagined they were a couple. When beauty of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree brought tears in his eyes, he was a little anxious to look at his friend, confident that Sebastian with his cynical attitude would find it amusing.

He only took Hunter’s hand, squeezing gently.

Before leaving to the city Sebastian had reminded him to pack a suit. ”What are you planning?” he asked lightly, but only got a smile in return, and saw his friend hiding an envelope in his hand luggage. He didn’t realize what was about to happen even when they were standing at the theater building. Sebastian pulled him inside, smile on his face new and unknown to Hunter even though he had spent months studying other man’s expressions.

From the comfortable red seats they witnessed magic of the Nutcracker ballet on the stage. Hunter forced himself to focus on the happenings in front of him even though he couldn’t help stealing more than a few glances at Sebastian. It obviously wasn’t his first or even twentieth ballet production.

It’s not a date. It can never be a date, Hunter reminded himself angrily. It was too easy to imagine the two of them spending more similar nights, having a dinner in some restaurant with white tablecloths and candles before making their way to the theater.

”I want a unicorn.” It tells all about Sebastian that he doesn’t even blink, only nods accepting his wish. Hunter himself has bought his friend a pair of white Calvin Klein underwear, and one of those non-individual gift sets with shower gel, deodorant and aftershave. He definitely hadn’t spent five minutes in the store with a dreamy look on his face, imagining how Sebastian would look when virginally white fabric hugged his ass that was a gift from gods.

”Unicorn you are going to get then.”  

On Christmas Day they have decided to stay in the hotel room. There is a stock of candy, and anything else they could order from the room service. Both of them stay in their pajamas. Coffee maker breaks the silence in the room, and Sebastian uses his phone to put a quiet Christmas play list on. 

Hunter's gift is wrapped in dark blue paper, and decorated with golden ribbon. Hunter cuts the tapes, and folds the papers gently, finding a mint green, huge unicorn inside. It’s silky soft, its wings and horn glittery. Hunter is holding it unsurely, questions returning to bug his mind. Do guys buy their friends stuffed animals during Christmas in New York, and then stare at them seriously like a dozen of kittens had died?

Sebastian doesn’t approach him, but hugs his own knees, unsure, and real like he always is when they are alone. 

”You want a unicorn. You’ll get a unicorn.” Hunter stares down at his lap, and Sebastian makes a little desperate sound. ”That damned smile. I would do anything to see it.”

Hunter’s smile is even more bashful when he looks up, meeting his friend’s eyes. His mind is finally quiet, empty from questions because he is becoming quite sure that he knows the most important answer. Sebastian makes a gesture with his hand, encouraging Hunter to cross the floor between them. Other man accepts hands on his shoulders, pushing him slowly on the bed. He is quite sure that any other guy couldn't get Sebastian Smythe on his back that easily. Probably not at all. 

"You better kiss me, Hunter Lucas Clarington." 

Of course. 


	38. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he would be a damn psycho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 177, precious.
> 
> My choice to mention Jacksonville, Florida in this text doesn't have any deep meaning. It was just me trying the "research for fanfiction"-thing, and that place just happened to be 932 miles away from NYC according to Google Maps. I also made Google searches like "Jacksonville souvenirs". 
> 
> http://yourfuckedupotp.tumblr.com/post/100789452452/person-a-is-a-goddamn-psycho-person-b-is-the-only#notes
> 
> I went with this prompt.

Sebastian washes his hands slowly. He has his own methods for these things after all. Replaying earlier scenes in his head brings a lazy grin on his lips. Todd ”Lazy Eye” Jenkins would probably be found by one of his good buddies when whole flight and over 900 miles would separate Sebastian and the crime scene. Maybe seeing their good friend Lazy Eye hanged in the middle of his own living room would urge his friends to make better choices in life. Sebastian doesn’t support being too interested in little kids. He doesn’t like that kind of life style at all, and Lazy Eye had learned his opinions thoroughly before tying the rope for his own hanging.

Taking a fluffy white towel Sebastian dries his hands, and gives a relaxed, honest smile to his reflection. It’s not like he would be a damn psycho. Occasionally it just helps him to feel more mentally balanced to use very sharp things to poke very bad guys until they are crying like babies. Lazy Eye had been the last one of this year’s six jobs. Now he can’t wait to spend Christmas and New Year with his boyfriend who is hopefully going to be his fiance at some point.

It would be lying to say that he’d like to return to Jacksonville anytime soon, but that didn’t stop Sebastian from getting some souvenirs to his lover. At home they could wear their corny matching t-shirts. Person can never have too many coffee mugs, and it was Sebastian who suggested creating their own postcard collection. He has been dating an author for two years now. Both of them travel a lot, and shopping for these silly things helps him to feel closer to his lover. 

At uneasy early morning hours Sebastian takes a cab to the airport, and checks in. He is always smiling and polite, standing quietly in the lines, and keeping an eye on an adorable baby while her mom needs to use the bathroom. After a while Sebastian excuses himself and pulls a book from the pocket of his luggage.

Before the door of their apartment he stops, knowing that he is about to open the door to his own safety bubble. His home bubble is Hunter’s scent in the sheets, forgotten library books on the kitchen table, and pizza dates on Fridays if they both are in the city. 

”I’m home”, he calls after closing the door behind himself carefully. His lover walks to him from the living room, hair a little messy and feet bare. 

”I missed you”, Hunter Clarington sighs before pulling Sebastian into a hug. His heart is beating pleasantly quickly. Apparently his body imagines that it’s the first time when an attractive guy gives him attention. He softens underneath Hunter’s touches, letting their foreheads press together, and closes his eyes.

”I always miss you too, muffin.”

On his way home Sebastian had imagined he was tired, but now he presses his lover against the wall, covering his mouth with his own, and leaving a mark on Hunter’s neck. He groans at that, muttering about needing to meet his manager next day, but Sebastian couldn’t care less.

They are soft clay together, molding each other again. Hunter bites his lip hard enough to draw blood when Sebastian pushes him on his back. Spreading his hands on his lover’s chest, feeling his over-heated skin against his fingertips, Sebastian moves up and down, closing his eyes when pleasure is too good and raw.

”Look at me.” Hunter’s voice is husky, and Sebastian obeys, snuggling closer and throwing one of his legs over his lover’s hips. With sticky semen stains on his skin Sebastian is in need of shower, but he just can’t leave Hunter’s comforting warmth yet. He is real. In the end dirty men Sebastian hunts in his free time are not real. Only this man in his bed and life is important.

”I love you.”

”I love you too, muffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version person B just doesn't realize anything. 
> 
> tumblr autumnsaturdays


	39. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ."..After hearing that you have a ass for spanking I don’t really remember more details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She was his queen, and God help anyone who disrespected his queen.”
> 
> Personally I don't support any couple tattoos IRL, but it's hot if you are writing about less stable criminals. 
> 
> Number 31, seeing red.

”Hunter Lucas Clarington!” Sebastian yells, not believing what his own eyes are showing him. He had chosen wooden furniture, and all the fabrics in different shades of gold personally, using lots of time and effort in this room. Hunter is not supposed to bring their business partners here, where Sebastian relaxes hiding behind piles of books, and he especially isn’t supposed to cover soft Desert Rose of the back wall with their blood.  

Sebastian doesn’t get involved in these things during November or December. In January he would have been back in game, but during these weeks before year ends, Sebastian enjoys his life. Wearing only comfortable, soft clothes he walks in the manor, scaring employees who are hanging tinsels and Christmas lights. Today he was supposed to meet the chef to decide if gingerbread ice cream could have a spot in their Christmas table this year.

His fiance looks like a little kid who had been busted at a cookie jar. His usual tricks like his boyish, sunny smile or palming Sebastian through his jeans before dropping to his knees wouldn’t work now like they had worked, when Sebastian wanted to know why their kitchen smelled like burnt lasagna even though there was a pizza box on the table. Other time Hunter had been careless after letting their cat, Artemis inside from the garden. Line of muddy paw prints had followed him right across ivory white rug in Sebastian’s study where Artemis wasn’t allowed in any situation. Sebastian had wondered which one he would throw out first, damned cat or his damned fiance.

”Why am I seeing bodies, blood, and fucking brain tissue in my beautiful room? You better find a good explanation.”

”I don’t think I have ever told you, but I have a personal philosophy. If people don’t want to say respectful and nice things about you, they shouldn’t say anything at all.” Hunter smiles sheepishly.

”Does this have something to do with the construction worker who disappeared last spring too?” Group of ten men had been building a pool at the manor. Sebastian had sensed hungry eyes on his body, knowing that the guy with a mop of red hair, and pimpled skin could have caused trouble if he had been more daring. After all Sebastian only has a knife in an ankle holster when he is home.

”Oh, that one”, Hunter responds like he would be remembering some tiny issue. ”Nobody needs to worry about him these days. Such an unpleasant personality he had.”

Sebastian is vaguely aware of the effect he has on the men who visit the manor. He sits there, skinny ankles crossed, letting them see his tattooed wrists. Hunter’s family mark is tattooed on his left wrist, and that makes all those criminals under their roof crazy. They can’t understand that Hunter belongs to Sebastian as much as he belongs to Hunter. It’s impossible to tame or really own Sebastian, and only this man sitting in the ruined room with him seems to understand that.

Hunter’s personal tattoo is on his inner thigh, on a spot that’s only meant for Sebastian’s eyes.

”Jimmy Perkins told me with all the glorious details how someone should show my ”French bitch” his place. After hearing that you have a ass for spanking I don’t really remember more details.”

It’s kinda hot, Sebastian couldn’t deny that even if he tried. Hunter would deserve a hot blowjob as a reward if he had done it in any other place than one of Sebastian’s favourite rooms.

Rolling his eyes Sebastian walks across the room, careful not to step on the puddle of blood. Straddling the man on the sofa, he accepts hands on his hips, and gives a demanding kiss on his lover’s mouth.  

”Hunter. I love you. I think that has been established a long time ago. But now you are fixing this room. It’s going to look exactly similar as before or terrible consequences will get your ass on that moment when you are not expecting them. And it’s not sex for a week to you, mister.”

Sebastian’s own self-control can take one week just barely, but it’s not a piece of information he considers something Hunter should know.

Intense blue eyes stare at him, and Sebastian wonders for the hundredth time if he is really worth all that pure adoration and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr autumnsaturdays


	40. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I was holding her hand, and saying that we should just wait for the ambulance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 37, out of time. 
> 
> 39/200.

Hunter is late. Normally he would have arrived from work at least 45 minutes ago, eager to enjoy his three days off, and Christmas with his boyfriend. Slowly, like he wouldn’t know what he is doing, Hunter takes off his jacket, and shoes, and plods through the hall, keeping an eye on signs of Sebastian.

On most days Sebastian works from home, writing his sassy reviews and articles. People whose creative work is brought under his critical nose are terrified of him. He is also writing a novel, preparing to impress the audience with the third part of his fantasy saga. Between bursts of imagination and inspiration he had also decorated their home.

Hunter watches delicate snowflakes on the windows, and green and red ornaments on the tree. There is a pile of neatly wrapped presents on the floor around the tree, and Sebastian had even been motivated enough to hang red curtains in the living room. Spiky lump doesn’t agree to leave his throat even though he keeps repeating that nothing is wrong in his life. They have everything alright.

”Hunter, baby? Where were you?” Sebastian closes the door of the balcony behind himself. He looks exactly similar as ten hours ago in his skinny jeans, and fluffy, blue socks, oversized Adidas sweater covering his lean upper body. Slowly, ensuring that he is willing to come, Hunter pulls his lover into his personal space. At the moment he is feeling like everything in his life could break into pieces.

”There was an accident. Little girl had been hit by a truck. I was the first person who got to her.”

Sebastian nuzzles the side of his face, encouraging him to continue. Hunter knows what he wants to hear. Ambulance came in time, and the little girl who had blond hair in a ponytail, and a little makeup on her young face didn’t suffer worse injuries than a few broken bones. She had probably left home in an excited state that morning, fascinated with the way how the makeup looked on her face, and wondering about her Christmas presents. She never guessed those presents would be left unopened.

”I think she was like thirteen. Or twelve. She had red nail polish, and blue jacket.” Noticing pale red staining his fingers Hunter stops, still trying to understand that it had really happened. Innocent little girl had died on the road, laying in a puddle of her own blood.

”I was holding her hand, and saying that we should just wait for the ambulance. Her hand got colder and colder, and the ambulance just couldn’t make it in time.”

”I’m so sorry, darling.”

Hunter learned not to ask for answers years ago. World doesn’t give them away for free. Instead he just takes Sebastian’s hand, bringing it to his lips. Feeling kiss on on the back of his hand paints his boyfriend’s face with a sad, little smile. ”Let me take care of you”, Sebastian offers.

Being taken care of cuddling on the couch, and sharing a bowl of buttery popcorn. Sebastian digs out a Polar Express DVD, and brings a plate of his excellent Christmas cookies from the kitchen. A few scented candles spread their faint vanilla smell in the room. Attempting to cheer Hunter up he gives him a permission to open one of his Christmas presents. Blue paper which is decorated with silver star stickers reveals gorgeous wallet and gloves.

Hours later in their dark bedroom Sebastian, who is laying on his back, reaches out his hands, already missing Hunter’s body heat warming his cooler skin. Hunter entwines their finger’s above his lover’s head, and gives everything he has in their kiss. Hissing at the coolness of lube between his legs Sebastian throws his head back, offering his body and soul to Hunter.

Green eyes burn when they stare into blue ones.

”Can I just…?” Hunter mumbles against his lover’s lips when Sebastian’s fingers barely touch his shoulder. ”Yeah, of course.” Sebastian is not sure what he is promising, but lets his hand fall back on the mattress. Head of his lover’s cock is touching his hole, and Sebastian empties his mind, taking his thoughts away from the pain. First few moments are always a little overwhelming, but then he just focuses on Hunter’s eyes, letting comforting lips wash him away like Hunter’s body would be the ocean.

Hands clutch his body on different spots, and in the morning Sebastian would see the gentle bruises on the mirror, allowing his lover to kiss every single one of them. He follows Hunter’s rhythm, wrapping his fingers around his own length. They are both mumbling barely coherent words, praising each other with comments which would be too corny, too sugary if they didn’t happen to be drunk with feelings and sex.

Sebastian whimpers when Hunter comes inside of him, hating the realization that there is life outside this little bubble of theirs. Slowly he sits up, deciding that he could worry about stains on the bedlinen later. Or tomorrow. Blue eyes which had been staring at the ceiling turn to look at him. Hunter brings his hand to his boyfriend’s thigh, squeezing lightly. ”Thank you for being with me.”

This is the only place where I would want to be”, Sebastian mumbles sleepily.


	41. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was it Melissa who hurt you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 10, dead wrong. 
> 
> Little bit of domestic violence. Not between Huntbastian, but I just like to be on the safe side with the warnings. 
> 
> I don't know a thing about it how +20 year old guys feel about stuffed animals, but I always have my elephant around even though I'm closer to 30 than 20 so in this one they like sleeping with teddy bears.

He doesn’t scream when the well-meaning employee who had helped him to lift his blue bag on the shelf asks if he needs any more help. Hunter only  mumbles a no, thank you, and sits down, bundle of dull ache that should be his right hand pressed tightly against his chest like a fragile, newborn baby. In the toilet, where someone had written a comment about Riley’s boobs on the dirty tiles, he had bitten into painkillers, remains of the bitter powder still in his mouth. Hunter should be in the hospital, getting his fingers fixed, not in a train about to leave to another city, but feeling even remotely safe or sane wouldn’t be possible before he had put some serious miles between himself and Melissa.

It might not be a good idea to bother Sebastian during the holidays. They hadn’t been the best buddies after the pregnancy test Melissa had taken. Sebastian didn’t even yell, only gave him one, cynical look. ”Why do I even try?” that look had obviously asked. Melissa was a mistake. He wasn’t cheating on Sebastian, because there wasn’t a relationship at that point, but it was still a mistake. He should have slipped out of the club immediately after spotting a fierce brunette on the dance floor.

Hunter had barely spoken a word after he had appeared behind Sebastian’s door, injured hand pressed against his chest, and sandy brown hair covered with snowflakes. He hadn’t been a welcomed guest this autumn. Sebastian had been able to respect his wish to do the _right_ thing, but it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have been insulted and hurt. They could have been something more, deeper, and bigger, turned their friendship and casual fucking into something Sebastian would have protected with everything he has.  

Then Melissa had peed on the stick, and the rest is history.

Last three days they have spent in silence that’s not awkward, but not too comfortable either. In the hospital dove-eyed young nurse had obviously assumed it had been Sebastian who had made Hunter’s two fingers swollen and red, painful. Quietly he had left the room and accusing brown eyes, and found his way to the cafeteria where he nibbled a sandwich, hoping he could have found a way to protect Hunter, only person who had managed to crawl under his skin.

Sebastian would have all the temptations of the city outside his apartment building, but he had stayed anyway, urging Hunter to eat even little pieces of Christmas food. Seeing his friend sucking a candy cane absent-mindendly had reminded Sebastian of those times when it was something else Hunter sucked, a little awkwardly due to a lack of practice. He didn't have too many blow jobs in his record. 

”I don’t think the baby is mine.” Sebastian stops the movie before he turns at his friend. Hunter had been sitting on the other corner of the sofa, his feet in Sebastian’s lap. His injured had rested on hist own stomach, and using fingers of his left hand Hunter had turned the pages of the book. Sebastian isn’t sure what he is reading, but he had found the man chuckling at the story a couple of times.

Sebastian could fall to his knees, and sing to thank the higher powers. Hunter is not daring enough to fully grasp the conclusion all his friends had reached weeks ago, but this is better than his stubborn determination to believe that he doesn't have control over anything happening to him.

”Was it Melissa who hurt you?”

”I could have taken her out without breaking a hair from her head, but I couldn’t take the risk. She is the champion of turning things upside down. Sebastian, I just don’t want to live with that, wondering what she figures out next.”  

”Stay here.”

They don’t even know what they want from any of it. Sebastian leaves his bedroom door open, and makes sure that he stays on the left side of the bed instead of laying in the middle of it, every limb pointing to different direction. Brown teddy bear sits on the other pillow, waiting for Hunter. He takes his time, mumbling some excuses until Sebastian just pulls him into his arms.

They always eat toast and orange juice, and share a newspaper before Sebastian leaves for his classes. Hunter spends a few days walking around the city before he scores a job in a coffee shop. ”I barely know about the different coffees, but I can learn”, he smiles over his victory glass of wine. Instead of being dead inside he starts talking about looking for schools, having a future. When they hear that the baby really wasn’t Hunter’s, Sebastian can’t help giving a little sarcastic wave to Melissa whom he had learned to hate. Now she should find her actual baby daddy.

They don’t talk about it what they are. There is only healing. After Hunter has spent early morning hours in the coffee shop, Sebastian finds him sleeping in the afternoon, clutching the teddy bear against his chest. Sometimes he climbs into the bed, exchanging worrying thoughts about papers and exams for a short nap. Sound of Hunter’s steady breathing lulls him to sleep.

Sebastian has always been a sandwich guy, very capable to create a disaster if he tried to create anything more challenging in the kitchen, but with Hunter even cooking is a joy. They have meatballs and pasta, and when Sebastian opens a bottle of nice wine, and brings garlic bread to the table, it’s not far from a date. Quick, almost scared glance at Hunter tells that Sebastian might not be the only person with that kind of thoughts. Hunter is wearing a turquoise shirt that looks even brighter with the healthy blush on his cheeks.

”You know. If you bring a guy here, he is going to find it weird that you share a bed with your housemate”, Hunter comments into his skin, barely conscious.

”I won’t bring a guy here, if said housemate agrees to be my boyfriend.” Hunter’s fingernails scratch his skin lightly, and his head is raised, eyes suddenly serious. ”Don’t fucking joke about that.”

”You seriously think that, I, Sebastian Smythe, king of broken hearts during my younger years, would joke about having a boyfriend?”

Hunter’s smile tastes like fruits he had eaten for an evening snack.


	42. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 25, lost and found

After Sebastian had woken up feeling swollen and too hot, feverish, and rushed to bathroom to empty his stomach, his first thought is not to feel sorry for himself. He worries about Seth and his reaction. Seth is organized and punctual, and not that kind of boyfriend who would sit on the edge of his lover’s sick bed, bringing him crackers and Gatorade. When Sebastian injured his ankle, forcing them to cancel a trip to Yellowstone, he had paid for it. His face as a dark cloud Seth had pinned his lover’s hand down, and forced his legs open on a moment when sex was last thing in Sebastian’s mind. They were equal in physical strength but Sebastian didn’t want to know what Seth would have figured out next. It was easier if he just took that, turned his head away, and tried to imagine he didn’t exist at all.

”Are your nerves bothering you?” Familiar voice asks from the doorway of the bathroom. Jeff’s blond hair is still damp from a shower, and he looks fresh and relaxed in his blue shirt. Sebastian's best friend has only one task, keep him company until the last moment. Reality hits Sebastian like a hurricane. Seth is history, has been history for three years. 

He is supposed to marry Hunter Clarington in four hours. Hunter doesn’t yell if he is not agreeing with Sebastian, only explains his opinion in a controlled, calm voice. He argues like an actual adult, always giving Sebastian space to explain his perspective, and trying to meet him in halfway for a compromise.

On his previous birthday Sebastian got sushi dinner, and a beautiful Paris painting. It was obvious that sushi didn’t belong in the group of Hunter’s favourite foods, but he tasted everything gracefully, and just watched Sebastian who enjoyed his birthday dinner with his whole heart. If he had gone out with Seth on his birthday, it would have meant greasy burgers, and Sebastian getting on his knees in the nasty toilet. He only existed to fulfill Seth's whims after all. 

Hunter doesn’t make questions about sex. Instead he fills their evenings together with musical theater or ballet, walking in the Central Park, or just quiet home time. They enjoy swapping favourite books, teaching each other their most adored authors. When feeling the hard line of Hunter’s dick pressing against his body freaks Sebastian out during one of their make-out sessions, he is never blamed for not giving Hunter good time.

Sometimes Sebastian has been watching the man after his morning work out, muscles bulging on his body, and strong thighs in this worn, too thin shorts. Sharp, almost scary wave of want has rushed through his mind, but Sebastian hasn’t reacted yet. Their possible first time shouldn’t end with tears and fear.  

When he took Hunter to Paris last autumn, he spent days in front of a text book, and downloaded an app on his phone. On their first evening, after aunt Sheila’s dinner he exchanged clumsy pleasantries with Sebastian’s relatives in French, making Sebastian’s chest feel very warm.

”Can you get Hunter here?” Sebastian asks in a small voice, perspiration gathering on his forehead when another cramp cuts his stomach.

”I’ll try to be quick”, Jeff promises, already pushing his feet into shoes.

Through haze of sickness Sebastian notices hand resting on his shoulder. He hadn’t thrown up again but feels too sick and miserable to try to drag himself back to bed, or in the kitchen to get a drink.

”Hey, baby.” Hunter has the scent of fresh air on his skin. He looks polished, like the finest silverware while Sebastian could be compared to an old mug which had lost its handle ages ago.

”Let’s get you to the bedroom”, Hunter continues. Letting Sebastian lean on him heavily he walks them both through the hall, and tucks his fiance in, kissing his forehead. Sebastian is so so sure that in a few days Hunter would fall sick too, but he has no strength to resist when it feels so good to have someone taking care of him.

"We have to decide a new day for the wedding. I won't have you walking down the aisle in this condition. I bet you wouldn't remember a thing about it later."

”It will cost a small fortune to organize everything again.”

”Has money ever been a problem to the two of us?” Sebastian tastes the words, still trying to fully understand that Hunter is not trying to push him to anxiety like Seth would have done on a moment like this. He is just standing there, holding Sebastian’s feeble and clammy fingers, willing to do anything to make him feel better.

”Try to sleep, baby. I’m not going anywhere, and Jeff should be here soon with Gatorade and crackers.”


	43. Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Good. We would hate to have problems, wouldn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 21, failure.

Sebastian has a plan. After getting this paper written he would fall into bed at home. Twelve hours later Sebastian would arrive for his regular weekend brunch with Kurt just in time. Keeping his mouth occupied with food he would listen to all the newest plot twists in the saga of Kurt and Blaine’s on and off thing, praying with very little hope that one day Kurt would realize how much more he deserves.

He has no time to listen to Joseph’s nonsense. It’s not the first time when he is a part of a scene like this. Usually it just happens at a night club, when Sebastian is wearing something pretty and in significantly better mood than at this moment.

Keeping his poker face Sebastian rests his gaze on Joseph’s hand. That hand is connected to a muscular arm which ends to a broad shoulder. Years in the swimming pool have been spent well. Joseph is not movie star handsome, but there is nothing unpleasant in his boyish face. Sebastian wouldn’t mind the view if the fingers holding his forearm just disappeared. Joseph had crossed a line. 

”C’mon, Smythe. Everyone knows what kind of guy you are.”

Huge cold stone drops in the bottom of Sebastian’s stomach. He has a long sexual history, and no need to deny it. Through the years faces and bodies have swum through life, most of the men staying only for a few hours. It still doesn’t give Joseph a right to look at him like Sebastian could never be as good as his peers.

Swallowing the tight feeling from his throat Sebastian just looks at Joseph, still keeping his emotions to himself. He is considering screaming, and making a scene that way. Sebastian might not be a swimmer who spends most of his time in the pool or at gym, but he could surely make Joseph’s life uncomfortable, and give him a nice headache for tomorrow.  

Time has crawled far away from the most active hours of the library, but there are still people leafing books, or typing on their laptops. 

Joseph is about to open his mouth, and make another offensive comment about Sebastian’s private life, but then a cup of coffee is lowered on the table, next to Sebastian’s hand. ”I’m sorry you had to wait, baby.”

A couple of minutes ago Joseph had been a good-looking guy, but compared to this spectacle, his honest blue eyes, magazine-worthy jawline, and athletic body, Joseph there is starting to remind Sebastian of Quasimodo. The stranger smiles at Sebastian shyly, and instinctively Sebastian responds to his smile, deciding that this guy would have a special privilege to call Sebastian baby if he got more of those pretty smiles in return.

Sebastian wants to know how his mouth tastes, and imagines those large hands on his body, pushing him down on the bed in the dark room. He even smells good, like some fresh cologne. Hand touches his shoulder lightly, ready to react to any sign of anxiety from Sebastian.

”Is there a problem, Joseph?” Nameless gorgeous person asks, raising one eyebrow.

”No, Clarington. There definitely isn’t a problem.” Cocky attitude is gone. Now Joseph reminds Sebastian of a little boy who has finally been called out for pulling little girls’ pigtails.

”Good. We would hate to have problems, wouldn’t we?”

Joseph probably doesn’t even hear his comment.  He is taking big leaps away from them, his hurry to get away from this Clarington guy obvious.

 ”I love it when they are afraid of me.”

It turns out that the guy, Hunter Clarington sits behind Sebastian in his eight am Monday class where he doesn't properly wake up before first 30 minutes have passed. He is always trying to imagine that his huge hoodie and cap offer the same soft comfort as his bed. Hunter is also captain of the swim team, and Sebastian curses himself for not paying enough attention to school sports if there is a change to see guys like Hunter Clarington almost naked.

”I’m sorry if I stuck my nose where it doesn’t belong. I just didn’t like it how pushy good old Joe was getting. He has thick skull, and he should learn to take hints a lot faster than now.”

They are quiet for a while, and Hunter pushes the coffee closer to Sebastian. ”Here. You can drink this if you want. It’s for you anyway.”

Sebastian takes a sip of the coffee, still watching the young man next to him.

”I have meant to ask… I wanted to know if you’d like to go out sometime?”

His encounter with Joseph had left Sebastian feel prickly and defensive, like an angry and worried hedgehog.

”Have you heard my about my reputation too?”

”No, that’s not my reason. I liked it how you are always carrying actual novels around, and the Instagram account you have created to your cat. You are also obviously sharp like a razor blade, and your comments in the class are funny. I’d like to get to know you better.”

Tiny part of him is already in love.

”On Sunday 11 am. You will take me to a museum.”


	44. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”That’s it. I won’t be showing my present to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 16, love. 
> 
> I started active writing hobby in the summer of 2008. My first fanfics were written maybe in 2010 or 2011. 3,5 years ago I started writing about these boys. But in 2018 we finally see my first Valentine's Day-themed text. 
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161457084866/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-find-a-good-valentines

”That’s it. I won’t be showing my present to you”, Hunter informs him, usually calm blue eyes nearly bulging when he stares at Sebastian’s Valentine’s Day present. He doesn’t seem to be amused, only terrified. There is still few pieces of baby pink confetti in his hair, and Sebastian knows very well that right now Hunter’s kisses taste like coconut. A few hours earlier he had arrived, sharp and still soft in his deep blue button up, carrying a box from their favourite bakery.

Ten months ago his best friend had dragged Sebastian to see a ballet, hoping to cheer him up after one more disastrous break up. His radar had never worked very well when he had been trying to find good or even decent men, starting from his silly teenager thing with Blaine, and ending with the guy who had been into exchanging other bodily fluids than cum and saliva.

Now he dives into the relationship with Hunter head first every day. Sebastian didn’t expect ending up in the same bed with his best friend, and never wanting to leave.

In his wide palm, thumb brushing it gently Hunter holds a delicate glass ballerina. Sebastian didn’t find at his favorite jeweller’s, but fixed his eyes on it at the window of a second hand store where he wouldn’t have walked in normal circumstances. With two bucks old woman behind the counter had allowed him to leave with the ballerina. It had just felt so right that Sebastian walked away with new kind of trust. The ballerina would be something Hunter could keep in his bookcase, always seeing it and remembering their first date.

Hunter’s fingers are dexterous, showing their skill when he plays a song at the piano, following Sebastian’s singing easily. He is good with his fingers in bedroom too. Now those same hands lower the ballerina back into a black box carefully. Using several sheets of tissue paper he secures the glass figurine, making sure it wouldn’t be broken on the way home.

Other gift box, blue and shiny had been standing near Sebastian’s thigh. Without really thinking what he is doing Sebastian pulls it into his lap, removing the golden bow. Raising the lid of the box shows him something Sebastian doesn’t even recognize immediately. He may have lots of sexual experience, but he used to love bare male bodies, simple symphony of bones, skin and muscles. When one guy showed him a collection of whips, Sebastian was out of the door so quickly that his pants were forgotten behind. Jeff had never laughed as deliciously as he laughed when he finally came to pick up Sebastian who was hiding behind a bush. It’s obvious that Hunter would never offer him something so hard core, but he can’t build an image in which letting this at least seven inch dildo near anywhere his ass would be even little bit enjoyable to him.

Keeping his perfect poker face Sebastian raises his eyes from the toy to his boyfriend who seems to be counting the distance to the door, and wondering if he would make it before Sebastian. He wouldn’t. Sebastian didn’t spend years in track team for nothing. He hates seeing usually confident Hunter like this, brushing his hands on his jeans, and eyes avoiding Sebastian’s gaze.

”I’m not angry”, he states, Hunter making a peculiar sound at his words. Sebastian’s fingers are playing with the edge of the gift box, and on that moment they find something luxuriously soft he hadn’t noticed at the first look.

”I didn’t guess you were aiming at sexy when I tried to stay on the sweet side. I honestly don’t think I can allow that thing to be the third wheel in our bedroom, but I would be open for trying to play with the blindfold.”

Shy blush above Hunter’s shirt collar is barely there. He grins hesitantly, reaching out to touch Sebastian’s cheek. In Sebastian’s imagination Hunter is on his back, legs open, and skin hot where he is blushing. He wants to make those images real, and see if they both would enjoy it, but doesn’t see it happening today. Now he only wants this gorgeous man to watch a silly movie and cuddle with him.


	45. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I don’t want anything ”normal”. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word number 104, silence. 
> 
> "I brought you to the fireworks as a date but I didn’t realize you’re scared of loud noises AU"
> 
> Not my prompt.

It has been almost 365 days since last fourth of July, but Sebastian is still cursing that day in his mind. He had known that Hunter was different when he came back, always making sure that his back wasn’t turned to the door at their favourite restaurant. Panic attacks become part of their reality, something as familiar as toothpaste in the bathroom, or their cat Artemis always sleeping on Hunter’s pillow. Hunter doesn’t like big crowds of people, or closed, locked doors. Sometimes they have put a mattress on the living room floor, where they can see wide field of their backyard, and kitchen. Sebastian didn’t mind as long as he could press his cold nose on Hunter’s always warm skin.

Sebastian dived into the challenge, doing his best to learn and map this previously uncharted territory. He learned to keep distance, give Hunter space he desperately needed even though Sebastian’s first instinct told him to be close, use his body heat to comfort his partner. ”Listen to my voice. Breathe baby.” Letting his mouth just run its monologue he talked about Artemis’ tricks, and mr Roberts’ obvious crush on miss Walker.  

They were coping, building their own place in the world, and celebrating every achievement. Hunter learned to paint at the back porch of the house, and worked part-time in the library. Sebastian drove to city once a week, but worked mostly from home. He is wondering if they could return one day, but for now he has accepted whole reality of little town life. Buying vegetables from the Petersons and attending every possible event in the town he tries to make most of it even though his soul misses golden lights and endless buildings.

Life was good. Fourth of July last year was not good. Sebastian had never counted in fireworks, or speculated how they would affect his boyfriend who sometimes closes his eyes, counting to ten in his mind, when the old car of their neighbor is being especially loud.

Keeping control is important to Hunter, but that control was crushed to pieces when colourful rockets illuminated the sky, and violent voices filled the air. With burning smell in his nose Sebastian watched helplessly how his partner lay on the floor, drowning in his own fear.

He called an ambulance, hating it when he was so insecure, and couldn’t figure out any other way to try to help. When nauseous Hunter woke up in the morning, he found Sebastian curled up in his hospital bed. Dark-haired man fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. He stole a yogurt the breakfast tray, and didn't pay attention to nurses who gave him peculiar looks. 

This year he had prepared in time. Sebastian rented the cabin in January, passing the curious questions of the owner. In the morning, when thick blanket of the summer heat is not suffocating them yet, he starts the car, just smiling absent-mindendly to his curious boyfriend.

With wide eyes Hunter walks in their rented cabin, running his fingers on the surface of the fireplace, and snapping a picture of the view from the balcony. Furniture in the house is little more wobbly and worn than the modern items in their own home, but that wouldn’t stop them from ejoying the peace of the area. They both smile at the skylight window above the bed, and when they are watching the sea from the balcony, Sebastian puts his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his jaw on other man's shoulder. 

When Sebastian checks Hunter's Instagram, seeing the hashtag #bestboyfriend fills his chest with silly pride. 

”You did this so I could be away from the fireworks, right?”

”Yeah”, Sebastian admits, nuzzling his boyfriend’s cheek. ”It should be okay here. I can’t swear, but it’s not going to be as bad as last year.”

They have all the necessary decorations like flag strings, table cloth, and different ribbons in blue, white, and red. Sebastian’s laptop plays his guilty pleasure playlist filled with songs from Jason Aldean and Luke Bryan. He wouldn’t be caught telling aloud that he likes country music, but nothing is better than combination of this beautiful man, delicious meal, and Gonna know we were here. For a while they just eat, in complete balance with each other and the world. Sebastian bites his hamburger, and wonders if he would be even able to attack the dessert, strawberry shortcake.

”Don’t you miss celebrating like normal people do?”

Naturally Sebastian remembers his American flag sneakers, and stripes on his shirt. Lips of the boys tasted like watermelon, and in the morning they were tired, just cuddling in the golden light of the dawn. Once he attended a pub crawl in New York, and came to the hotel pleasantly tipsy. On his way from reception to his room Sebastian managed to lose his key card. Older man behind the counter seemed to have witnessed all the possible silliness of younger generation.

Still he prefers it with Hunter who knows him thoroughly at this point. He always kills the spiders in their house, and remembers that Sebastian likes to have toffee sauce with his ice cream. Relationship with him is comfortable like an old favourite sweater, but it has never become boring. Hunter is always on board if Sebastian wants to buy flights to Spain, or go skinny dipping at the remote lake they like to visit. On every Friday he gets a new trinket. Sometimes it’s a postcard from one of the nearby towns they hadn’t visited. Couple of times Hunter has brought him pins from political events. Once he got a pile of old Agatha Christies from the second hand book fair.

”I don’t want anything ”normal”. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's got an old soul, she's the salt of the earth  
> When she gives her love she knows what it's worth  
> There's a lot of pretty girls out there to me  
> But there's nothing like the one right across the street  
> Josh Turner - Hometown Girl 
> 
> My Tumblr is autumnsaturdays


End file.
